Knights and Angels
by Codey-Wraith
Summary: Shinji trained as a Knight to fights Angels and there minions. RyusoulgersxEvangelion. Confident Shinji.
1. Chapter 1

Knights and Angels Chapter One

**I know another new story meaning longer waits for updates, I can't help it! Ryusoulgers just screamed this to me, GOD DAMMIT! Besides this is my idea you have a problem with it write it yourself. **

**After this I will be updating stories that only have one chapter because some of those stories a quite popular as I understand.**

**WARNING IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN NEON GENISIS EVANGELION STOP READING AND WATCH EITHER THE ANIME BEFORE READING FURTHER AS THIS CHAPTER TAKES MAJOR PLOT ELEMENTS AND GIVES THEM THE MIDDLE FINGER BEFORE TAKING A DRASTIC TURN INTO CRAZY. **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**THIS WAS WRITEN BETWEEN VEIWING OF EPISODES 29 and 31, so if any other DINO KNIGHTS join the show, may not be mentioned until later chapters. **

**THANK YOU EvaShinobiKaiserKnight for his Evangelion and Super Sentai crossover as it gave me an idea for this chapter, please read his '**Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Genesis**' though he hasn't updated it since 2015. **

**I OWN NOTHING! NOT SUPER SENTAI! NOT EVANGELION! AND NOT ANY OTHER CONTENT THAT MAY BE FROM OTHER MEDIA!**

:Story Start:

**Twelve years prior-Outside Tokyo 2-night-The start of Japan's most dangerous thunderstorm since before SECOND IMPACT four years prior.**

A young four year old boy wearing a white shirt black pants and with a book bag on his back as he struggled to hold onto a sign for the train station that would have taken him to old Osaka, only for the trains to be closed due to this storm that threatened to launch the tiny form of one Shinji Ikari, who had been abandoned by his own father four hours ago after saying someone would be here to pick him up. Only the person never came and Shinji had not seen anyone since his Father ditched him her alone.

At that moment a single thought ran through Shinji's head, 'Why me!?' as the sign he was holding was suddenly blown away while he was holding it. He rolled along the ground ripping up his clothes as lightning barely touched him and he crashes into a road barrier above a cliff to forests below. Shinji tries to stand using the barrier to get to his feet when a lightning bolt hits the side of the cliff causing the road above to collapse below him sending down the high cliff without anyone knowing where he was.

**Present Day-Tokyo 3-outer city limits. **

A sixteen year old Shinji walks past a cluster of pay phones, wearing red leather jacket that reached his knees, (**Koh's Jacket**) brown pants, white shirt, brown army boots and a strange red dinosaur shaped watch. On his back is a large travel backpack that has a solar panel on the top. Shinji stops and raises what appears to be a touch screen phone that he uses to take photos of the surrounding city.

"Tyra?" the voice of a red mechanical dinosaur speaks as it catches up with Shinji asks.

Shinji answers, "Well if I am going on a journey I wanted to say goodbye to my mother first," he then pulls out a map while saying, "I kind of wish that WIFI was still around from before Second Impact, it would make finding the cemetery easier."

"Tyra!: the dinosaur replies before asking, "Tyra?"

"I don't know Tyramigo, I don't think I will ever see him again," Shinji says sadly as they continue to walk when suddenly Shinji stops and looks around. Tyramigo joins him as Shinji asks, "Shouldn't there be people?" That was when alarms went off and a giant bird beaked monster with over sized arms stepped over a mountain with VTOL capable aircrafts launching missiles at the creature that is taller than many of the skyscrapers. "Tyramigo!"

Tyramigo stepped forward in front of Shinji as Shinji reached into his back pocket when a blue sports car sped to a halt in front of Shinji and a woman wearing a black dress with red jacket opened the passenger side door and shouts, "Shinji get in!"

Tyramigo stands between them while Shinji asks, "How do you know who I am?"

"I am Misato Kitsuragi, Your father sent me to pick you up," the woman says before looking to Tyramigo and saying, "I am not sure your toy will fit though."

Tyramigo growls before shouting, "TYRA!"

"Tyramigo is not a not Misato," Shinji replies before adding, "Do you know what that creature is?"

"Get in and you can read this on the way!" Misato says before pressing a button that caused the boot of the car to open, "Sorry I don't have more room never expected my job to require a truck." Tyramigo climbed into the back of the sports car head first while Shinji accepted the document as he took a seat next to Misato before Tyramigo's head head popped out from between the back seats. Misato started driving and asks, "So where have you been for the last twelve years? We only found you through the MAGI's connection to the city's surveillance systems."

Shinji silently read the document he was handed before saying, "Met with my teacher and have been training away from technology."

Masato frowns before asking, "What was he teaching you without technology?"

"To be a knight," Shinji says as he closes the document after skimming through it's contents and saying, "This says nothing about that creature."

"Tyra?" Tyramigo questioned while turning it's head slightly.

"All it says is Antarctica was destroy when a designated 'First Angel' caused a huge ass flood. Where are we going? I have a journey I intend to go on with," Shinji questions as they reach the hills overlooking this area of Tokyo 3.

Misato frowns at this before saying, "We are at war. An unknown lifeform that has been designated as an 'Angel' attacked a research station, sixteen years ago. This was 'Second Impact' where most of the worlds' population was destroyed," Misato pulls out a pair of binoculars as she looks at the UN military attacking the creature with missiles and artillery fire.

Misato leaned over Shinji with her chest pressing into Shinji's face where he sniffs before saying, "Strawberry and vanilla?"

Misato frowns before her eyes widen and she shouts, "N2 mine!" before pulling Shinji down under her. Shinji paces a hand on Misato's rear, while Misato cover his eyes while Tyramigo closed it's eyes and lowered it's head down to avoid the white light the shined the area. Misato's car flipped repeatedly while the city area around the Angel was turned into a crater before filling with sea water. Misato groans a she gets up off Shinji and she frowns when she feels Shinji's hand on her rear and says, "What exactly are you doing?"

"Well when a pretty girl pulls me into her chest, I get ideas," Shinji admitted.

"What did you learn in with this teacher?" Misato questioned in disbelief as she helped Shinji out the flipped car.

"To be honest with myself," Shinji admitted with a smile before saying, "You are a pretty woman, by the way."

Misato blushed lightly before looking to her car and shouting, "I had three payments left on my dream car. Now It's going to take forever to pay it off!"

Shinji flips the car without issue before revealing a red, gold and silver sword and a green 'key' that Misato was about to ask where he got them only for her to hear, -Reverse Soul!- a cartoony voice speak before Shinji pointed the strange sword at the car undoing all the damage and even turning the car back on. Shinji then looks in the car to find Tyramigo. Shinji then calls out, "TYRAMIGO!?"

Misato shakes off her shock before saying, "We have to get to NERV, it is the safest place at the moment and has the only weapon that can defeat the Angel. We can look for your friend after the Angel is taken care of." Misato pushes Shinji back into the car and drives away while saying, "How did you fix my car so quickly?"

"With the Reverse Ryusoul," Shinji answers while showing a small figurine with the head pointing towards his fingers while the jaw point away. Shinji them says, "I wonder where Tyramigo went?"

**Back at the crash sight**

Tyramigo burst out of the ground and looked back and forth before looking up into the air as the Angel walks over the metal dinosaur. Tyramigo looked at the Angel before appearing to frown and says, "Tyra?" Tyramigo looks around and appears to shrug as it starts to follow the Angel.

**Main control room of NERV**

A middle age man wearing glasses and a suit with his hands linked together as the light causes the glasses to light up white. An elderly man wearing a suit stands next to the first man and says, "Captain Katsuragi has located your son, Commander Ikari."

Gendo Ikari, father of Shinji Ikari and the leader of the UN sanction NERV and the one in control of Tokyo 3 and the safety of humanity. Gendo speaks, "Where is the third child now? Vice Commander?"

The Vice Commander sighs before saying, "Misato is en route, the UN forces almost killed your son in the process of dropping the N2 mine."

"What is the progress of the UN Forces?" Gendo questioned.

"They failed," the Vice Commander admitted.

"Good. Have the Evangelion ready to launch," Gendo ordered as he stands while those hidden in shadows look at the Commander in shock.

"Rei is still injured," the Vice Commander states.

"We only need the third child to activate it," Gendo admitted before saying, "Wake Rei, once the Evangelion is activated Rei can destroy the Angel," Gendo takes his seat as everyone in the shadowy room follow his orders while he presses a button and whispers, "Rei?"

A second later a girls voice speaks, _"Yes Commander?" _

"I need you to pilot the Eva," Gendo instructed without emotion.

"_Yes Commander," _Rei answered before Gendo turned the communication terminal off before opening a file on the third child which was a picture of a three year old Shinji in a woman's arms, while the Woman's face was removed from the image.

Gendo frowns as he looks over the details of training Shinji was meant to receive until he was called back to Gendo to achieve Gendo's goals. Gendo frowns before saying, "You will be our tool third child."

**With Misato and Shinji**

Misato drove her refreshed blue sports car into the tunnels outside Tokyo-3 before parking at the end of the tunnel and turning the engine off. The floor started to move and the car dropping down into the ground several levels before revealing an underground bio dome. Misato speaks, "This is the GEO FRONT, it is one of NERV's plans to save Humanity."

Shinji frowns before asking, "How many people live here?"

Misato frowns before saying, "It was cancelled when our main defence was shot up in development."

Shinji frowns before he says, "That is a shame. Master would have loved this place, I am also sure the Tyramigo and his friends would love this place to."

Misato frowns from the driver's seat when she asks, "So there are more like Tyramigo?"

"Yeah, they normally live in caves and temples hidden across the world," Shinji answers as he turns to Misato and asks, "So besides the limited information in the pamphlet, what can you tell me?"

Misato sighs while closing her eyes and says with regret, "I am sorry Shinji, I wouldn't have brought you here if someone else could fight the Angels."

Shinji frowns before asking, "Who else is there to fight?" Shinji's question caused Misato to look at him strangely before she parks her car and leads Shinji into the facility where they get lost rather quickly. After half an hour Shinji asks, "Are we lost?"

Misato denies Shinji's comment before saying, "No, these motorised pathways stop us from taking any unnecessary turns."

"Except with them we have been through this section twice in the last ten minutes as we have been going in a large circle since we started on this path," Shinji comments as he taps the moving floor he was standing on while Misato dropped her map in shock before pulling out her phone and calling her colleague.

Ten minutes later Misato led Shinji to the correct location where they find a blonde woman in a lab coat over a one piece swimsuit that revealed her long legs and a pair of diving goggles to protect her eyes. The woman looks at Misato with annoyance and says, "Really Misato, you have been working here for two years already and you can't even remember how to get to your station," she points behind and to the left while saying, "Seriously it's turn different then your normal station."

"Sorry Ritsuko," Misato apologies while scratching the back of her head while Shinji stares at what Ritsuko was wearing, "What wrong Shinji see something you like?"

"Yep, is this place full of attractive women?" Shinji questions as he looks Misato up and down while the two blush.

Misato cleared her throat before asking, "Ritsuko is it ready?"

"Final Prep was completed when you called," Ritsuko led the two through the door behind her and into a dark room.

Shinji frowns after following a path into a dark room before closing his eyes and listening, 'Shinji?' Shinji opens his eyes and look at a darken titans just before the lights were turned on revealing a large purple humanoid robot with a large pointed horn on its head, its shoulders concealed by metal walls and everything below its neck. Shinji looked it straight in the eyes before Shinji hears, 'My young knight,' causing his eyes to widen.

Misato takes in his silent shock before saying, "Shinji this is Evangelion Unit Zero One. We need you to pilot it."

"Get in the EVA, third child," Gendo says from behind a glass window that Shinji could not see through if had been looking. Shinji remained silent as he continues to stare at the Eva without displaying emotion. Gendo's frown deepens before he says, "Bring out Rei, she will pilot."

Misato hears this and shouts, "But Rei has yet to recover!"

"If the third will not get in the EVA we have no choice," Gendo shouts.

Shinji then looks at Misato before asking, "If this Third Child is no being cooperative, I'll do it," as a medical gurney was wheeled towards him revealing a girl with blue hair and one eye open revealing her red eye while her other and most of her body was covered in bandages.

Misato sighs before saying, "Shinji, you _are_ the Third Child."

Shinji realises what they meant now and says, "Oh, sorry about that. Gendo should have just used my name and saved all the confusion," he looks down at Rei as she was next to him, "How are you feeling beautiful?"

Rei's lone eye watched him carefully before saying, "I am adequate."

"Well get better okay," Shinji says before the entire facility shakes and a large piece of metal starts to fall towards them. Shinji smiles while his sword is at his side but when he twitches to use it on the falling rubble the EVA-01 moves on its own and protects the two pilots. Shinji looks to EVA-01's face and whispers, "Thank you, Kaa-san."

The Vice Commander stands next to Gendo and says, "It appears you were right. The council will be happy that the scenario has started."

Shinji turned to those who brought Rei, "Keep an eye on her," he turned to Ritsuko and Misato and asks, "What do I do?"

Misato takes his bag from him and says, "You will be inserted into EVA-01," Ritsuko placed a couple hair clips on Shinji, "You control it like an extension of your own body."

Shinji frowns before asking, "Do we know where Tyramigo is?"

Misato sighs and says, "We can find him after, but he may have been destroyed during the N2 Mine explosion."

Shinji waves her off and says, "He is not that weak," he was then led onto the EVA where he was placed inside of a large cylinder that has a strange seat his legs are locked into place while his hands are free to hold a pair of hand controls. The pod is then sealed and inserted into the back of EVA-01 before the whole tube was filled with liquid that Shinji just watches flow over his head and into his lungs. Shinji breathed the strange liquid before asking, "Why does this stuff taste like blood?"

Ritsuko speaks through an intercom to say, "LCL, it allows for your blond to be oxygenated even if you stop breathing. It also acts as a cushion when the EVA is knocked around."

"That still doesn't explain why it tastes like blood," Shinji comments before Misato starts to speak.

"Get over it Shinji," Misato than starts explaining the plan, "We are going to send you up through the EVA lift I just want you to take a couple steps, then we can work on actually fighting the Angel."

Shinji shrugs before saying, "Does 'EVA-01' have any weapons?"

Ritsuko answers with, "At the moment you have a Prong Knife in your right shoulder."

Shinji nods before frowning when Ritsuko was silent, "That's it?"

Misato sighs and says, "Unfortunately, we have yet to complete the rest of the arsenal. All our limited funding went into developing the EVA."

Shinji sighs before asking, "How long will they take to finish?" as the EVA was wheeled away from its restraints.

Misato looks to Ritsuko as EVA-01 has its' back to a wall before Ritsuko answers, "After this battle and when we get the full funding that we need, a couple weeks of overtime. So they should be ready before the next Angel attacks." As Shinji was about to question about the number of Angels set to attack only to suddenly scream when EVA-01 was shot upwards at MACH one through a hatch.

Misato sighs before saying, "The best weapon we could give him was a pocket knife. You couldn't have made like a club, a metal pipe or something?"

Ritsuko shook her head as she says, "Commander Ikari stated that something so simple would not work," getting Misato to look at her in shock.

**With Shinji-Surface-Moments later**

EVA-01 suddenly stops at the surface due to a series of breaks on the guide pillars around the EVA, with several buildings around the EVA acting as cover. Inside Shinji covers his mouth while saying, "What is with the sudden stop!"

Ritsuko answered, "If we didn't you would have gone flying."

Shinji then says, "That would have been better in my own opinion because then I could have landed and get an idea of where the Angel is," Shinji rolls his shoulders causing the metal holding the EVA still to snap and break before Shinji has the EVA take several steps forward destroying the rest of the lift. EVA-01 casually walks forward brushing off the broken metal as Shinji asks, "Where is it?" The cable attached to the EVA's back slivers behind the EVA as EVA-01 looks back and forth before stopping when hearing heavy footsteps.

Misato then questions Ritsuko, "What is his sync rate?"

Ritsuko was shocked into silence as she reads the details and says, "99.8, point nine. His Sync rate is at one hundred percent. That is impossible."

Shinji sees the creature from before, before seeing Tyramigo chasing it. Shinji smiles as he hears, 'So the monsters have returned? Let's break it.'

Shinji lifts up his left wrist and says, "TYRAMIGO!" On the ground Tyramigo looks at the Purple EVA before roaring behind the Angel and growing to gigantic size while jumping into the air and biting the Angel's shoulder. Shinji smirks before pulling out a red RYUSOUL that was shaped like Tyramigo's head. "RYUSOUL CHANGE!" before placing the Red RYUSOUL into the dinosaur shaped watch.

-QUE BOM!- was shouted out as ten red dwarf like armoured creatures appeared around EVA-01's feet and started dancing in a circle around EVA-01 with a chant being shouted out as TYRAMIGO chewed harder on the Angel. –RYU SO COOL!-

Inside EVA-01 Shinji was covered in a red suit as the dwarfs from before vanished into the EVA. Shinji had transformed into a red bodysuit with silver belt, left arm and gold collars around his arms and legs, his helmet appeared to be a combination of Tyramigo's head and that of a knight. Shinji looks forward with his sword in his hand shouts, "The Knight of Valor! RYUSOUL RED!" EVA-01 appearance gains a red glow that causes steam to appear along the armour seems.

"HIS SYNC RATE SHOT UP THREE HUNDRED PERCENT!" one of Ritsuko's assistants shout through the communication systems before that same voice shouts, "It is still rising!"

"SHINJI you must pull back your sync rate is reaching the red zone!" Misato shouted in panic.

Red appears to smirk under his helmet when he says, "Exactly!" EVA-01 charged the Angel while grabbing the EVA knife from his left shoulder and charged the Angel before jumping into the air and kicking the Angel under Tyramigo, who flipped over the Angel and landed next to EVA-01. "TYRA!" Tyramigo shouts before Shinji speaks, "We need more power! POWER SOUL!" Red pulled out a white with gold crown RYUSOUL and inserted it into his sword.

He chomps the soul in the dinosaur mouth, -Ryu!- chomp –Soul!- Chomp chomp –YES, SOUL!- chomp –THAT'S THE SPIRIT!- creating armour over Red's right arm and creating cracks on EVA-01's right arm as it pulsed with power.

EVA-01 charged the Angel while leaning towards the ground running full speed while Tyramigo aimed the cannons on his back at the Angel and started shooting high calibre shots at the Angel as it generated a red shield that failed before EVA-01 reaches its prey. EVA-01 roars slashes into the Angel like a baseballer and launches the Angel into the air and over the sea, shattering a red orb inside its chest. Before it could even touch the water it exploded in a violent explosion that's shockwave only shook the city.

"PILOT's SYNC RATE IS REACHING ONE THOUSAND PERCENT!" one of the technicians shout.

Misato then shouted, "SHINJI STOP!"

Inside EVA-01, Red raised his head and felt a tug from the EVA, "Now!" he shouts before light envelops the capsule. EVA-01 froze before falling forward lifelessly, while Tyramigo shrinks down and jumps onto EVA-01's back whacking where the capsule was located shouting, "TYRA!"

**NERV COMMAND ROOM-That moment**

Misato shouts out orders to those in the room covered in shadow, "Retrieve the pilot! NOW!"

The Vice Commander frowns while he stands next to Gendo before asking, "He reached a sync rate five times higher than when Doctor Ikari tested the EVA."

Gendo frowns before whispering back, "He was willing to be sacrificed, but it is too soon for him to be absorbed into the EVA," he then stands and shouts, "What is the status of the Third Child?"

Ritsuko looks over the shoulder of one of the Techncians and says, "Elevated heart rate and minimal brain activity, he appears unconscious."

Gendo simply says, "Retrieve the EVA," before standing and heading to his office.

The Vice Commander then says, "Contact the UN FORCES and inform them of the status of the Angel and compile a list of items and estimates costs of development." Everyone does there assigned task while Ritsuko goes over the data they were receiving from EVA-01.

Ritsuko frowns as she reads the data and comments, "Something is wrong here, Shinji's heart beat is intermediately changing," She looks to Misato and says, "You better get him back quickly."

Misato nods before saying, "I will get him myself then," before rushing out the command centre with a couple guards rushing away.

**Mountain Outside Tokyo 3-Side facing the city-Close to the summit-Just after the EVA-01 and Tyramigo defeat the Angel. **

Two teenage figures had watched as the EVA had collapsed while sitting on rocks above the highway below that had several recovery vehicles drove towards Tokyo 3. The first of the two has blue hair on half his head that covers the entire side of his head giving a very emo presences, wearing majority of black under a blue coat, while next to him is a girl appearing two years younger than the nineteen year old boy. She is wearing a pink scarf while wearing a stylish brown tunic skirt combo and knee high boots.

The girl speaks, "Hey, Salto. Was that a RYUKISHI?" as she starts eating a large cookie.

The boy Salto sighs before saying, "Looks like it, Ui. No idea why it showed up though?"

"Should we tell Kaa-San?" Ui questioned while Salto sighs.

"Yes we should tell Master Asuna," Salto admits as he stands before saying, "I could be a rouge RYUKISHI, that needs to be tamed. Though it is clearly powerful," he gains a look of desire as he walks towards the back of the mountain with Ui following him.

Ui then questions as he quickly walks away, "What if it's one of our fellow knights?"

"Then we need to stop him too," Salto says before running faster and the two vanished into the woods.

**Crash Site of EVA-01-Two minutes later**

Tyramigo was slamming his head on the back of EVA-01, -CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!-, after those three wacks with his head he shakes in pain before saying, "Tyra!" in a daze.

Then a girl with brown hair and wearing the uniform of a pre-schooler walked over to the EVA and climbs up next to Tyramigo and asks, "What is wrong? Did this thing land on your food?"

Tyramigo looked to the young girl before saying, "No, Tyra! Friend is stuck inside," that got the girl's eyes to widen as she started looking for a possible switch or door handle, until several trucks arrive and Misato sees Tyramigo and a little girl trying to open the EVA.

Misato frowns before climbing up and placing a hand on the girls shoulder and says, "Hello little girl. My name is Misato, what are you doing here instead of in one of the Shelters?"

"Hello Misato, I am Sakura Suzuhara I am five. My brother told me to stay in our home when he had to head back to school because his friend was locked in a closet," Sakura admits with a laugh.

Misato shakes her head and says, "He probably went to the shelter near his school then," She then went to the side of metal cover housing the EVA's control capsule and sees Tyramigo trying to slam it open with his head. Misato speaks, "Can you stop that and move so I can open it," she then face palms and says, "What am I doing? Shoo, shoo," she starts waving her hands only for Tyramigo to be standing off the piece of armour. Misato blinks before revealing a tiny hatch that she looks into to find a lever that she inverts, opening the EVA and ejecting the control capsule.

Sakura then asks, "Is that what you were looking for?" Tyramigo looks at Sakura and says, "Tyra!" in the affirmative. Sakura then asks Misato, "So what is this thing? Is it one of the Gundam thingy's that my dad makes?"

Misato sighs before saying, "No, this is for the protection of Humanity," she manually opened the capsule before being covered in the red LCL fluid that grosses both Misato and Sakura were grossed out. Misato was grossed out enough to says, "I just got this dress," she then leans into the pod and asks, "Shinji?" when she looks inside she see Shinji holding a woman about the same age as herself but she simply says, "Who is this woman who looks like REI!"

**Dead Sea-Formally Antartica-underwater**

The remnants of the second Angel had been steadily melting after the UN Forces had used an experimental explosive that removed all the heat from an area flash freezing the target before a violent heat explosion caused Second Impact and ruined the environment. A secret only known to a select few, one of which was one Gendo Ikari who had pulled the trigger and gave him a god complex.

Under the waves of the red water all was calm until a faded green creature with orange tendrils broke off of a glacier and stabbing into the crust of the Earth under the sea. Inside the Husk of the Second Angel shook before it's core flashed with limited energy and changed shape into a room with four pillars with different faces. From left to right the faces displayed different emotional traits, Joy, Sadness, Anger and finally desire. Inside the room several fleshy pillars changed shape into six different bodies. The first appeared to be a dark priest, black and grey while holding a book with the different pillar faces around this creatures face along with two large curved horns on each shoulder. This is Chaos the Leader and Voice of the Second Angel.

The next two flesh mounds shifted into two creatures that appeared to be smiling. The first of the two shifted into a female looking creature with large pink heart designs while holding a large heart shaped Halberd Axe. Next to the heart creature, was a shorter and wider with green design and what appeared to be a built in fanny pack and a curious expression. These are Candelilla envoy of Joy and Luckyuro envoy of amusement.

The next creature created appears to be an armoured wind up knight that appears to be crying with his armour holding a smaller axe. This is Sorrowful Knight of Sorrow, Aigaron.

Next is a creature that is fully red and appeared to be part candle part angry monster, This is Resentment Knight Endorf.

Finally is a creature that appeared to half skeleton half iceberg, this is ICERONDO the living Iceage monster. Then the ground shifted revealing thousand of strange white creatures that had tentacle faces.

Chaos looks between the creatures as its eyes glows before he says, "What is our task?" asking his fellow fragments.

"The revival of our father and the destruction of the Lilum," they all said with the different emotional states related to their titles.

Icerondo shouts, "I am going to going to head to the Trial and destroy them!" he bursts into snow and vanishes with a couple dozen of the white creatures.

Endolf growls before punching a wall in annoyance and says, "I better be the one to attack next."

Unknown by all those present another creature was born of desire, this one being a blue bird creature with a sword, that made itself scares from the others.

**NERV command-Two hours later-Vice Commander office. **

Misato, Ritsuko and the Vice Commander speak together in hushed tones about who they found with Shinji in EVA-01. They had images of Rei without bandages and the woman they found. The Vice Commander spoke, "What I am about to say does not leave this room, Understood?"

"Yes Vice Commander Fuyutsuki," Misato and Ritsuko replies at once as the Vice Commander stares at them with calculating eyes.

"The woman you found Misato, is Yui Ikari," Fuyutsuki answered before saying, "Rei is a modified clone of her and several others that were used in her creation. Gendo had planned to use her as a sacrifice to revive the woman you found."

Ritsuko was the first to ask, "Who did she show up inside the EVA?"

Fuyutsuki frowns before answering, "When we first tested the EVA-01's controls she vanished when the sync rate reached the red. Somehow Shinji is such a natural he somehow freed her. What is the Ikari pairs current state?"

Ritsuko sighs before saying, "She is in a coma, Shinji is sleeping."

Misato frowns before asking, "He is only sleeping?"

Ritsuko smirks before saying, "Well he said something along the lines of 'Oh Misato you are so lovely like this, but I can't eat another bite,' I will leave the translation to you," Misato blushed at the implications while glaring at Ritsuko.

Fuyutsuki asks, "Did either of you notice something strange with Shinji?"

Misato frowns before saying, "He repaired my car in seconds after the N2 Mine blast, better than new. All he did was flip it onto its wheels before pulling out a strange sword and strange dinosaur looking key."

Ritsuko then says, "Shinji displayed a level of skill simular to someone using the EVA for years. And at a glance the damage is extensive to Unit one, it will need a closer examination."

Fuyutsuki frowns before saying, "Examine the EVA, but don't tell anyone what you found, not even Commander Ikari," they both nod in agreement before heading to leave the office before Fuyutsuki says to Misato, "I suggest you organise a place for Shinji to live, I suggest that you have Shinji placed in a different location then he was originally planned."

Misato frowns before saying, "I can have him move in with me until alternate housing can be organised," Fuyutsuki nods in understanding before nodding for her to leave.

**NERV Medbay-Half hour later**

Shinji rises from the medical bed that had been placed in and stretches as his red coat was resting on the chair to the side, before he looks out at the GEOFRONT, with the lake below. Shinji rolled his left shoulder like he did earlier in the EVA. Shinji frowns as he takes his coat and puts it on and looks at his Dino Brace and says, "Good thing they didn't try and take this." He looks around and walks over to the closed area to find Yui Ikari resting with a breathing mask to aid her in breathing. She appears to be in perfect health as Shinji whispers, "Hello mother," while Tyramigo stands behind another medical cover and growls Shinji over. Shinji smiles as he sees Rei sleeping while covered in bandages, "Crazy how a girl can look so beautiful without trying."

Rei opens her eyes to see Shinji and asks, "Is there a problem, Pilot Ikari?"

"Just Shinji," Shinji replies before answering her question, "How are you feeling? Rei right?"

"Yes I am Rei Ayanami, I am in adequate health," Rei replies before she asks, "Is there a reason you are asking?"

Shinji smiles before saying, "I want to be your friend, friends help and care each other." Rei looked at him strangely before he adds, "I also was wondering how you were injured?"

Rei was silent before answering, "I was part of a sync test that failed, resulting in EVA Unit zero went berserk. I was injured in the evacuation process and Commander Ikari was injured in the process of saving me."

Shinji smiles before saying, "So there is hope for him," Shinji then asks, "So are you able to be moved?"

Rei lightly says, "No, I can't be moved off the Medical Gurney without any medical staff," Shinji nods in acceptance.

Tyramigo walks up next to Shinhi and says, "Hello, I am Tyramigo. How are you? Tyra!"

Rei looked at the metal dinosaur in shock before Misato enters the room to find Shinji and Tyramigo talking with Rei. Misato then says, "Shinji I need to talk with you in private, Tyramigo can you please stay with Rei for the moment?" Tyramigo nods in agreement before Misato pulled Shinji towards his mother and Misato says, "You can't tell anyone about the woman we found you with."

Shinji nods and says, "I understand, that poor replica of the RYUKISHI Soul Room, if I didn't hear mother would still be trapped in that creature."

Misato frowns before her eyes widen and she asks, "You said poor replica and you know this is your mother, How?"

"I listened," Shinji answered as he looks at her Mother as she breathed deeply, "My master taught me how to fight with Tyramigo in the same manner as the EVA. He said that the biggest danger is that if you are not careful my soul could have been consumed and be lost forever he had me train my body, my mind and my soul for the tasks ahead."

Misato takes a seat next to Yui and asks, "Who is this master, I would really like to talk to him."

Shinji frowns sadly before saying, "I am afraid that impossible. I started my journey after burying him in the mountains south of where Gendo left me," he frowns before asking, "Is there anywhere we can go to eat? I am feeling a bit hungry and I had been heading to get something to eat when you picked me up."

Misato sighs before saying, "You will be living with me until this is all sorted out, This whole situation is being classified as Top Secret no talking about it with anyone besides, Ritsuko, Vice Commander Fuyutsuki or myself okay. And I am sure no one will understand Tyramigo so unless he suddenly can speak Japanese, so only tell Tyramigo when you are alone," Shinji nods as the two start to leave.

Shinji walks back over to Rei and says, "I will see you later Rei," Shinji smiles before turning to Tyramigo and says, "Come on Tyramigo," "Tyra!" Shinji collects his bag as they leave.

As the odd pair leaves with Misato, Rei has one thought, 'Shinji Ikari, you are strange yet interesting."

Ritsuko rushes into the medbay ten minutes later, looking for Shinji before going to Rei's side and asking, "Do you know where Pilot Ikari has gone?"

Rei answers without emotion, "Major Katsuragi left with Shinji and Tyramigo a few minutes ago, Doctor Akagi," she notices the freaked look in her eyes before she asks, "Is there a problem Doctor?"

"I don't know how he did or how it was even possible but," Ritsuko was conflicted as a scientist after receiving conflicting results before she admits; "Somehow Shinji overloaded Unit one and killed it. It is already rotting away faster then we can repair it," then for the first time in Rei whole life her eyes was open wide in shock.

**Misato's home-The next morning. **

Misato groaned after losing a drinking contest to a minor, Misato crawls out of sheets as her cell phone and sees Ritsuko's name. She answers the call by says, "Hey Rits, not to loud okay Shinji and I celebrated his first Angel kill last night."

Ritsuko groans over the phone before clearing her throat to say, _"Misato, it will be his only Angel kill," _That got Misato to sit up revealing herself to be topless and her scar between her breasts to be seen, _"I don't know how, but whatever Shinji did, overloaded and destroyed the literal nerves of the EVA." _

"Was it possible?" Misato questioned as she struggles to get her uniform on, "Do you need me down there?"

"_No, I informed Vice Commander Fuyutsuki. He says, that you should stick with Shinji today while we try and fix the EVA or at least salvage what we can to repair unit zero,"_ Ritsuko sighs over the line, _"We haven't told the Commander yet, all the staff know but when we tried to contact Commander Ikari he tells everyone to leave him alone." _

Misato groans as her head starts to hurt before she asks, "Any idea why he is not listening to such important information."

"_All I can tell you is that if it has nothing that he perceives to follow his plans he will ignore a gun to his face," _Ritsuko admits before hearing Misato sniffing the air, _"What is going on Misato?"_

"I smell food. I will see you when I get called in," Misato hanged up the phone before exiting her room to see a spotless apartment that shocked her before she shook her head and proceeded the kitchen in the small apartment to see Shinji without his red coat cooking while she sees Tyramigo trying to fold Misato's clothes. Misato looks at Shinji back seeing him roll his shoulder again before returning to cooking. Misato than asks, "So why are you cooking?"

Shinji answered, "I wanted to cook you breakfast, with how drunk you got last night," Tyramigo struggled to fold a yellow tank top that Misato normally wears when sleeping or relaxing appeared stuck in Tyramigo's teeth she takes it back from the tiny dinosaur. Misato was silent before he says, "You told me about your scar. I am sorry for your loss."

Misato was silent as she took a seat and says, "I must have drank to much," she then clicks her fingers before opening her fridge to find that it was mostly empty except for a couple cans of alcohol.

"Sorry, I had a couple more after you fell asleep," Shinji apologies for drinking Misato's alcohol.

Misato frowns before asking, "How the hell aren't you hungover?!" she then clutches her head due to her headache.

Shinji smile before saying, "Master's personal stash is a lot stronger," he goes to his bag and pulled out a metal flask with tyramigo's head on the side, "His special blend, also great for medical purposes," he rolls his left shoulder again.

Misato frowns at the sight before asking, "What's wrong with your shoulder?"

Shinji smiles and says, "Just something that happened when I was younger," he finishes rolling his shoulder before serving up Misato a plate of Egg soaked toast. They enjoyed the meal when a small penguin with red hair entered the room and with Shinji's help was at the table eating a plate with fish on it with them, "Nice family you have here."

Misato laughs lightly before asking, "Where is Tyramigo?"

"He went for a walk around the city," Shinji answers as he finishes his breakfast and says, "Is it okay for me to use your shower?"

"You live here meaning you can," Misato says before seeing Shinji grabbing a towel from his pack and removing his shirt as he faced away from Misato and proceeded into the bath with his bare back facing her, revealing severe scaring along Shinji's left side healed from an injury years prior. A scar you would normally see if you skinned your knee only it covered the majority of Shinji left side. The door closed before Misato could question him on his injury. Misato's cell phone then went off, "Major Kitsuragi."

"_Here! Now!"_ Commander Ikari simply says before hanging up.

Misato groans before heading to her room to get changed into a clean pair of work clothes. She knocks on the Bathroom door and says, "Shinji I have been called back to NERV, Commander Ikari wants to talk with me."

Shinji finishes in the shower and walks to the door and asks, "Do you need me with you?"

"No, I don't think that would be a smart idea at the moment," Misato says before placing the spare key to her apartment on the table before saying, "There is an arcade three blocks north of here, take the key card on the table with you," she then places some cash on the table and says, "I have left some money as well to have some fun and get yourself something to eat and drink. I will see you when I get back," she then quickly ran out.

Shinji steps out the bathroom in only a towel and says, "That was allot better then the waterfall near Master's Cabin," he sigh as he rolls his left shoulder again before getting dressed in the same clothes he had been wearing beforehand and after five minutes alone with the penguin, who went into it's freezer, Shinji went to the arcade only to get hopelessly lost shortly after leaving.

**With Salto and Ui-An hour later.**

Salto adjusts a recently acquired red Dino watch along with Ui and both had travel packs on their backs while Ui was holding what appeared to be a large pink Ankydon in her arms. Ui had a happy smile as they walked together into town for the first time ever. Salto growls as he waits for the traffic lights to turn green, Salto simply says, "Master Asuna clearly has issues."

The light turns green allowing the 'two' to cross the road as some construction vehicles waited for them impatiently while hooking horns. Salto looks at them annoyed before Ui says, "Kaa-san can't help it, she enjoys her snacks," she pulled out the stack of cash she has in her hand, "Rules had changed with the Tribes," she adjusted her brace and says, "How were we to know that Kaa-San decided we were ready to take over for her role as knights."

Salto growls and says, "She knows what we are about to face and yet she told us nothing. WHY!?"

Ui frowns before saying, "She said that she wanted it to be a surprise," as they walk down a sidewalk failing to see Tyramigo sneaking behind them silently. They walked for another ten minutes before they see a building being frozen in ice before shattering and what appears to be large white dinosaur like creatures being created in green goo, while appearing to have no eyes, tentacles and mouths for hands. The large creatures started destroying buildings.

"Tyra!" Tyramigo shouts before turning giant and attacking the white creatures.

Salto frowns and says, "It appears that you had a similar idea," Ui nods before dropping the Ankydon creature in her hands that then led them deeper into the city.

**With Misato-Five minutes before the attack. **

Misato was standing inside Commander Ikari's oversized office, which has strange paintings covering the roof and floor that show a path to control fate. Besides Misato was Ritsuko and Vice Commander Fuyutsuki standing next to Commander Ikari.

Gendo's eyes were covered with light on his glasses and his hands interlocked simply says, "How was EVA Unit one damaged?"

Ritsuko answers with, "Somehow the Third Child's sync ratio caused EVA unit one to overload. We are unable to determine how?"

Gendo looks to Misato and asks, "Did the Third speak of how he did it?"

Misato frowns before saying, "All he told me is that his training prepared him for piloting EVA and its," she stopped herself as Gendo glares at her so she finishes with, "Inadequate control interface."

Ritsuko looks at Misato in shock before asking, "What!? But the Evangelion project is top secret!"

Misato shakes her head and says, "No, he did not go into detail," that was when the alarms go off and they head out the room and into the Control room to see the staff in terror. Misato shouts, "What is happening?"

One of the technicians speaks, "A blue signal appeared inside Tokyo 3 a few moments ago and proceeded to destroy the buildings in central Tokyo 3. Its signal matches the data on the second Angel."

Gendo's eyes widen before he questions, "How is that possible, the Second Angel was killed during Second Impact?"

Ritsuko went to a terminal and says, "The blue pattern is incomplete but it follows the Second Angel. There is multiple signals that are combining into three entities while there is several smaller signals at the point of origin."

Vice Commander Fuyutsuki was the first to say, "It is too soon for another Angel attack."

Misato shakes off her shock before saying, "Get a visual!" that was when they revealed the large white tentacle creatures are destroying the city. Misato then says, "Those are not the same creature," she turns to the side, "Could the Angel have been used to create these creatures?" her question was directed to Ritsuko.

Ritsuko appeared to be thinking before she says, "If these creatures are mindless then someone created them and are controlling them."

"And if they aren't?" Misato questioned.

"Angels can evolve," Ritsuko simply says before they see Tyramigo attacking one of the large creatures.

"Shinji," Misato says silently while everyone stares that there consoles and Gendo stares at Misato.

**With Shinji-Two minutes before the attack. **

Shinji walks down a random alley after walking south for an hour, he walked along the alley when he runs into a boy Shinji's age wearing a tracksuit and holding hands with Sakura holding a picnic basket. Shinji sees them and smiles as he hears the boy say, "That damn purple robot almost crushed you, Sakura. It is dangerous."

Shinji's smiles as he walks away from them as Sakura says, "But Onii-Chan the giant dinosaur's friend defeated the monster before I could even get hurt, they were heroes. I just hope the Dinosaur was able to help his friend." Shinji's smiles as he closes his eyes.

Shinji stops when he hears dark laughter before he sees a monster made of ice and bones, surrounded by several dozen white creatures that appeared to multiple before combining as the ice creature causes damage to the city. The boy places his sister behind him as Shinji gets between them and the monster. ICERONDO laughs before saying, "I WILL FREEZE ALL THESE LILLUM!"

Shinji looks over his shoulder and says to the two, "Get out of here," he then faces the ice monster before walking forward and with his sword. Shinji points his sword at ICERONDO and asks, "HALT! What is your purpose in attacking this city?"

"I AM ICERONDO! And you Lillum are slated for extinction!" Icerondo laughs in amusement, "My master has deemed Lillum as a parasite!"

Shinji frowns before saying, "Well we Humans are more than just pests. We have desires, dreams and spirit!" Shinji slashes several of the strange tentacle creatures that goes in to attack him, "And it is my duty to protect this world," he places his sword in his left hand as he brings out his RYUSOUL. "RYUSOUL!" he places it inside the brace before saying, "RYUSOUL CHANGE!" he flips the silver visor over the dinosaurs eyes generating Shinji's red armour.

"KNIGHT OF VALOR!" Ryusoul Red speaks while holding his sword in his right hand before slashing through several of the creatures before he finishes, "RYUSOUL RED!" the creatures explode behind him before he kicks another of the creatures in the side of the head. Tyramigo appears above them and fights the white giants causing him to shout, "Tyramigo! Let's show them our ABARE Chivalry!" he pulls out a Ryusoul, "POWER SOUL!"

-POWER SOUL! RYU SOUL... YES, SOUL!- at each syllable red chomps his sword. –THAT'S THE SPIRIT!- as Red's arm is encased in armour looking like a dragon's maw.

Red charges through the monsters before slashing towards ICERONDO only to have to avoid an pillar of ice shooting from the ground. Red slashes through the pillar of ice before kicking it towards ICERONDO. ICERONDO smashes the ice away only to see Red about to slash him. Red's sword clashes with another exactly like his only held by a blue version of himself with triceratops styled helmet and a red arm like Red's only this one was breathing out orange markings. Blue says with Salto's voice, "What are you doing?"

Red grabs Blue's arm and pulled him out of the way of ICERONDO's attack while shouting, "Stopping a monster from hurting anyone!" before defending Blue with what appeared to be wild sword swings that caught ever ice spike before he flung them all back at ICERONDO. Red says, "Shinji by the way, Master Koh's former student," Blue froze at that comment before Red charges the monster again.

Blue starts to stand and was about to be attacked from behind only for the Pink Ankydon to jump on the creature and smack it with the pink hammer tail. A pink Ryusoulger arrived with gold and blue armour on her arm with a sphere on the end of a chain smashing into couple of the creatures, her helmet appears to look like the ankydon that was fighting. Pink shouts at blue with Ui's voice, "What are you doing Salto, they are attacking people! Summon Triken!"

Blue placed his red brace to his mouth while pressing the button on its chin before shouting, "TRIKEN!" before a blue triceratops with a sword for a snout horn stabbed through one of the creatures. Blue then jumped behind Red and used his shoulder to get some height before his armoured arm expanded and he punched the monster. Blue looks over his shouder at Red and says, "We will be talking after this battle."

"Sure let's kill this monster before he can hurt anyone else!" he grabs the back of his sword and raises the lever a couple times, -THATS THE SPIRIT!- before energy was generated on his sword and he slashes ICERONDO with large amounts of red energy.

ICERONDO groans before shaking and exploding while shouting, "DAMN YOU RYUSOUL RED!" he then exploded leaving snowflakes to fall from the sky. On a building to the side the blue bird creature watches the three RYUSOULGERS with a frown on his beaked face and strokes his white hair tendrils on his face studying the three fighters who defeated those of his blood. While Blue pulled Red away from the body of ICERONDO, Luckyuro arrived with a warping watering can that he used to water the dead monster. ICERONDO stands and knocks Luckyuro away and forced a teleport. ICERONDO shouts, "I WILL DESTROY YOU!" before the creature grows to EVA scale.

Red looks at the giant monster and pulls both Blue and Pink out the way before pulling out his RED RYUSOUL, "Let's combine!"

"WHAT!?" Blue and Pink shout in confusion.

Red simply shouts, "TYRAMIGO!" before throwing his Ryusoul towards the giant mechanical dinosaur before it turned into a scaled version of RYUSOUL RED standing on Tyramigo's back. Tyramigo's next roar was filled with fire as it knocked ICERONDO onto his back. "Our SOULS are one!" Red jumped into the air as Tyramigo's legs straightened and feet shifted backwards, while the cannons and drills detached and the body rotated creating a humanoid body with Tryamigo's head on the chest, the tail attach to the back pointing downwards, the two sets of cannons attaching to each shoulder pointing forward while the two drills attach on the arms next to the fists. Red's Ryusoul Giant shifted into a large key before facing backwards revealing a face as Red combined with it and attaches to Tyramigo's body as the head of the giant robot. "DINOKNIGHT REX!" as the drills on Rex spun once before charging ICERONDO and jumps over a bridge to used the drills as a knuckle duster to slash into the monsters face.

Blue simply says, "He has that much control?"

Pink looked at him strangely before saying, "Kaa-san always said that its the bonds we make that give us power, maybe she meant literally."

Blue shook his head as Rex attached its tail to its left arm and tail whipped the ice monster. Blue pulls out his Blue RYUSOUL and says, "Let's get in there!" Pink nods and they both throw their RYUSOULS to their DinoKnights with the Ankydon growing to giant size.

**NERV main Control room-That moment**

Commander Gendo was angry but kept his voice calm when he asks, "What am I seeing?"

"Giant dinosaurs fighting what appears to be the Angel destroyed in Antarctica, or at least part of it," Vice Commander Fuyutsuki says with concealed sarcasm, "And they appear to be doing a better job."

On the screen Rex uses his shoulder cannons to shoot at ICERONDO before jumping into the air and with the drills moving to Rex's knees, double kneed ICERONDO backwards. Rex was then captured by the white dino monsters, before Rex shifted its components so that Tyramigo's head attaches to the two dills and one of the cannons before attaching to Rex's right arm while the tail attaches to Rex's shoulder and the other cannon attaching to Rex's other wrist. Rex performs a swinging 'DinoBite' as Tyramigo's head started biting rapidly with the swing.

Misato watched with fascination before saying, "No wonder Shinji destroyed the EVA, especially when he had this in his back pocket," that gets Ritsuko's attention before she increases the level of scanning DinoKnight Rex and ICERONDO.

**The fight**

DinoKnight Rex proceeds to punch ICERONDO only for Icerondo to cover the ground with ice causing Rex to sip and kick Icerondo between the legs in the crotch where a loud bell was heard. The Triken then jumps from the top of a building spearing the Icerondo back while the Pink Ankydon hammering Icerondo's foot. IceRondo hopped in pain as the Blue Ryusoul giant holding a golden sai in its hand and a another in pink with a large golden hammer.

Blue shouts to Red, "Let's finish this!"

Red from inside Rex, in what appears to be a room of mirrors with a tail sword sheath in front of him shouts, "Then lets do it! RYUSOUL GATTAI!" with that Blue and pink combine with their giant knights before the respective DinoKnights split in two. Triken's top half attaches to Rex's right wrist with the drill attaching to the back while the tail attaches to Rex's right shoulder with one set of cannons attaching to its top. The pink Ankydon splits in two as well and attaching the same way as Triken.

The three RYUSOULGERs all say, "DINOKNIGHT REX THREE KNIGHTS!"

Rex roared before attacking with the Triken sword horn before punching with the pink Ankydon's head. ICERONDO was knocked back before being donkey kicked by Rex. ICERONDO screams for all to hear, "I will freeze you solid!" He blasts Rex with a steady stream of chilling winds, before Tyramigo roars from Rex's chest blasting a fireball from his own head that neutralised the ice blast before it could touch Rex.

Red laughs before saying, "Let's end this!" Blue and Pink nod from their own control rooms before they all say at the same time, "DINOKNIGHT REX THREE KNIGHTS TRIKEN SLASH!" Rex lunges forward and from a crouching position performs an upwards slash leaving a glowing gash in ICERONDO.

Rex turns his back to his defeated foe as ICERONDO shouted, "Damn you RYUSOULGERS!" before exploding and causing the sky to drop snow over all of Japan.

Red looks at the snow before he jumps out of Rex and powers down, leaving Shinji to catch enough snow to create a snowball. Sakura and her brother came out of hiding as they see the snow before the brother stomps towards Shinji, who sees him in his peripherals as the boy speaks, "You could have gotten my sister ki-" he was interrupted as Shinji throws the snowball into his face at high speed.

"What are you waiting for? there hasn't been snow since before Second Impact!" Shinji says more snow falls and Tyramigo, Blue and Pink joins him as the other two DinoKnights dig underground and return to their hiding place. Tyramigo laughs before Sakura throws a snow ball at Tyramigo, causing to shrunken Tyramigo to look at her with a dropped jaw before he laughs and uses his tail to throw a sheet of snow through the air and covering every one. After transforming Ui laughs at the cool feeling of snow before she sees Shinji rolling a large ball of snow with the help of Sakura's brother and decides to join them. Salto sighs at their antics before taking a seat on a bench covered in snow.

Sakura's brother sighs as Shinji tells them to stop moving the large ball and are directed into making another one when the Brother says, "I am Toji, I am sorry about trying to attack you before. But how did you do all this."

"Shinji," Shinji simply says before adding, "At a guess that monster was made using whatever sealed winter away. For all I know, this will be a one off, but it is still fun." They then finish making a slightly smaller ball and then finish making another before Shinji grabs some of the broken polls to use as arms a large traffic cone as a hat and uses a large piece of broken concrete and his sword to cut it into smaller pieces and sends the pieces through the air and into the snowman, to create a smiley face and buttons. Shinji then says, "All it needs now is a large scarf."

That was when the NERV Section two people show up along with most of the people who had rushed to the shelters and then found it snowing much to the joy of the adults. Shinji was teaching Sakura how to make her own snowman when a section 2 operative arrived and placed his hands in cuffs along with Ui and Salto. Misato arrives in her car while looking to the sky, as it continues to snow, she shakes her head before reaching Shinji and asking, "What happened?" Ritsuko stumbled out of Misato's car and sees Shinji, Ui and Salto.

Shinji simply says, "A monster attacked and I acted," his honest answer caused her to sigh.

Misato then looks to Salto and Ui and asks, "Who are you two?" Misato sees there braces the same type as Shinji and says, "You two are coming in for questioning."

Ritsuko frowns before she grabs Shinji's arm and pulls him to the side and asks, "The Angel that attacked, was it sentient?"

Shinji nods and says, "He spoke of a master and destroying Lillum, I think he was referring to humanity though." Ritsuko frowns before Shinji, Ui and Salto were herded into a Section 2 van before they tried to spark tyramigo after them with a cattle prod only for Tyramigo to not feel a thing before Shinji shouted out, "Tyramigo! They want you as well!"

"Tyra!" Tyramigo shouts before walking over to the van and entering with Shinji and the others. It was a tight fit causing Shinji and Ui to laugh lightly while Salto used his legs to try and get more room.

Ritsuko takes a sample of the snow in a vial with a calculating look while Misato collects a sample of snow in her hand and created a snowball while saying, "It looks, feels," she brings it to her nose and smells, "and smells like snow," Misato was then launched loudly as Sakura apparently decided to fight back to help her dinosaur friend only for her throw to smash into Ritsuko's face.

Misato continued to laugh as Ritsuko cleared her face before scooping up a small bundle of snow and using it to cream pie Misato in the face. Ritsuko then laughs before saying, "Come on, I have to analysis this sample."

Misato cleans her face off and says, "Fine," she gets back into her car while saying, "I haven't see snow in years," she cleans up a single tear before she launches the car forward a bit slower as she knows the danger of driving on frozen roads.

Above them the Bird creature frowns as he crouches down and appears to examine the snow through his fingers and says, "Why do Lillum enjoy something that could kill them. No," he looks back to the 'Lillum' below and says, "These 'Humans' need more observation," he then teleports away by bursting into feathers and flying up.

**Forests East of Tokyo 3-An hour later**

In the forests outside the city of Tokyo 3, where a sight the sight of an astronaut coloured in green and pink, with an oversized head, walking through the woods as the snow reached the person and the helmet leans up to look up while saying, "WOW, It has snowed in years!" with a very childish voice before shouting, "I better get to Shinji and we can make a snowman!" and runs towards a large wood cabin with a training yard and a tree with a stone border around it.

**NERV Command-Four hours later-Brig**

Salto sighs angrily for the literal hundredth time of waiting with Ui, Shinji and Tyramigo sits with him, Shinji with an annoying smirk says, "If you keep sighing like that you will explode," his joke causes Salto to snap.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Salto's shout caused Ui to try and hide behind Tyramigo who tried to do the same thing to Ui. "You have the power of DinoKnight and you fought something else that was not a Droidon! WHY?"

"You mean to protect those who can't protect themselves or a new faction that was created during Second Impact," Shinji countered before saying, "I hope everyone in the city is enjoying themselves, all those children seeing snow for the first time," he has a dreamy look on his face.

Ui after somehow getting on Tyramigo's back simply asks, "Why didn't you just use that Purple robot then? It appears very powerful."

Shinji sighs before admitting, "No, it was made using details of the DinoKnights and was very flawed. If you did not have any experience fighting with a DinoKnight, you can lose yourself. At least that is what I understand from my mother's notes," He then has a happy smirk and says, "If you knew where to look," he looks to his two fellow knights and says, "I am Shinji, Knight of Valor, RYUSOUL RED," placing a fist on his chest where his heart is located.

Ui smiles and says, "Ui," Shinji's eyes widened at that but he remained calm as she continues, "Knight of Vigor, RYUSOUL PINK."

The three other occupants of the cell look to the oldest member causing Salto to sigh and say, "Salto, Knight of Wisdon, RYUSOUL BLUE. Sorry for making an assumption during the battle, I did not have all the facts at the time."

Shinji rolls his left shoulder and says, "Don't worry about it, We hadn't been formally introduced yet. Your assumption was perfectly within your right. I mean there are others out there that don't look human and are friendly. You can't always just assume the worst."

Salto frowns before asking, "Who was your teacher?"

"Master Koh," Shinji answers before the doors are opened where they see Misato and Ritsuko and a couple of the Section 2 security. Misato simply says, "Come on, it time to talk."

The four are led to a room with chairs along one side for each of them to be handcuffed to the table while they face two opposite chairs that Misato sits on one and five minutes later, Ritsuko enters the room and sits next to Misato. Ritsuko was the first to speak when she asks, "How is the Evangelion control interface inferior?"

Shinji smiles lightly and says, "There is a barrier between the pilot and the Eva under all that armour, but it also lacks a conscious, so it becomes a battle of wills when the two combine their feelings during a fight, If I had lost that battle I would be stuck in the EVA with," Ritsuko raises her hand before he could finish.

"How do you know all of this?" Ritsuko questions in shock.

"The reverse side of the Tap, Gendo left me of her notes and voice, the reverse side indicated the risks of using the EVA and her comments on a scenario she learned of," Shinji answers causing Ritsuko's eyes to widen alarmingly as Shinji finishes with, "I learnt quite a bit, but even a lot of it made any sense," causing Ritsuko to sigh in relief before Shinji says, "Though being in the EVA cleared allot up," causing Ritsuko to slam her head into the table.

Misato then takes up questioning the three knights, "How did Tyramigo turn into a giant?" her question was directed at Shinji who had no idea.

Ui answered, "Well Shinji clearly used the Shrink Soul to make Tyramigo smaller, I did the same thing with Ankyrose," while remembering her DinoKnight before the battle.

Shinji's eyes widen as he says, "That is brilliant," getting everyone to look at him before he asks Tyramigo, "Is that how you have going small?" Tyramigo simply nods while shouting, "Tyra!"

Salto frowns before saying, "How can you not know?"

Shinji looks at Salto and says, "Well I only used the Shrink Soul to train with Tyramigo as Dinoknight Rex. I never used it on Tyramigo."

Misato shakes her head at Shinji's apparent lack of thinking before saying, "You three have put us in a pinch," Tyramigo roars lightly so Misato corrects herself, "Sorry, Four of you have caused a problem with NERV. You see those creatures you fought have the same blue pattern as the Second Angel which caused Second Impact and our weapon to fight the Angel's is heavily damaged," she looks at the four and sees that Salto understands what she is about to ask, "I would like to recruit the four of you into joining NERV as Substitute Pilots."

Salto frowns and asks, "Why should we do that?"

"Besides easy access to information such as another monster attack? Stopping the total extinction of Humanity from an extraterrestrial attack," Misato answered honestly before adding, "We have resources but you have the talent to use them and get the job done," She then stands beside them before falling to her knees and begging them, and finishes with, "Please."

"Sure," Shinji and Ui say at the same time while Salto sighs and says, "It is our duty as Knights to protect others. This qualifies if I remember the stories correctly."

Ui snorts and says, "Like that is Impossible for you Salto," getting Shinji to laugh lightly.

Ritsuko frowns before asking Shinji, "Can we trust these two," indicating Ui and Salto.

"They are fellow knights," Shinji says without a hint of worry before saying, "They wouldn't be knights otherwise," his disarming smile causes Ritsuko to blush and mutter, "Damn he is a ladys' man," Which causes Tyramigo to make sounds like laughter.

Unknown to the three knight and dino, Vice Commander Fuyutsuki was watching their interaction with a frown, having already deleted the parts about the Scenario from the recording devices in the room and has to say, "Yui Ikari you did not deserve your original fate to begin with," before he starts to take notes.

Inside Tyramigo simply says, "Tyra," to ever question while Shinj simply asks, "So who is?"

"She is still in a coma," Ritsuko answers before adding, "In perfect health though. We don't know how long she will sleep," Shinji nods while Ritsuko then questions them, "Where did you get all get these abilities."

Shinji simply says, "My Master chose me to replacement him as RYUSOUL RED," he gained a sombre look before he returns to his normal expression of a smile. "Master Koh found me and took me as his student."

Misato then asks, "Can we meet this Master Koh?" Tyramigo appeared saddened.

Shinji shakes his head in the negative before saying, "He is not amongst the living anymore, illness due to an incident from before I met him."

Misato places her face in her hands and apologizes, "Sorry for causing any emotional pain."

Shinji shakes his head again and says, "Death is just the next journey, He lived a long life and protected the world in his time and lived without fear of his death. A true Knight of Valor."

Ritsuko asks, "For what purpose was these Dino Knights as you have called them, why were they created?"

Salto answers with, "Millions of years ago before Dinosaur were deemed extinct, Ancient Humans of the RYUSOUL TRIBES joined forces to fight another species that evolved on Earth at the same time, where they used humans to create monsters. They were known as Droidons, and their monsters were called Minosaurs."

Misato groans while asking, "Great, are they the reason Angels are attacking?"

"No," Shinji says simply before saying, "The Droidons had left Earth before the extinction of the Dinosaurs, but the RYUSOUL Tribes all survive into the modern day. The Droidons attacked before Second Impact but were defeated and their threat was removed."

Misato sighs in relief before Ritsuko asks, "What can you all tell us about that monster that turned into a giant?"

Ui was the first to speak, "Salto and I arrived when Shinji was about the finish the fight, and we made a mistake."

Salto sighs before saying, "I made the mistake Ui."

"Actually I failed to stop you making a fool of yourself," Ui jokes causing Salto look at her with narrowed eyes.

Shinji answers Ritsuko, "It spoke about killing Lillums and He refered to a master and called humanity parasites," Shinji frowns before saying, "How are humans parasites, I mean can parasites create cities, Write books, create and destroy," he stands resulting in his cuffs snapping from the table as he swung his arms to the side as he stands.

Section 2 guards came in quickly with the firearms aiming at Shinji, Ui stand breaking the table in half with her strength overpowering the bracket and pulling Salto up by his cuffs still attached to Ui's. Misato sighs before shouting, "All SECTION 2 OUT!" They leave as Misato growls before looking to the three teenagers and says, "Our last question is there anymore of these creatures," gesturing her hand to Tyramigo, who was struggling to scratch his head with his tiny arm claws.

Shinji walks over to Tyramigo and starts scratching the side of his head as Shinji says to Misato, "There are other Dino Knights. But they were hidden when the Droidon's were defeated and sent but the only those that were not part of the base Knights."

Misato looks at him strangely before Salto says, "Our Master," he indicates himself and Ui before continuing, "Master Asuna gave us a riddle to find the one such knight, but we don't know for which."

Ui pulls out a piece of parchment and says, "With fists of fury, a father son duo must come together, but only the son knows where the father lies. To find the son search for the sword of evil. The next step will be revealed." Ui frowns before saying, "Master Asuna was never one for word play."

Shinji nods in understanding before he says, "Master, was never one for riddles. He was more into stories," Shinji jumps onto the table and says, "'A test of Fire and Fear, is needed to find the Knight of Quizs, Answer the question and fail accept death but if the opposite, Embrace the flame.'"

Salto frowns before asking, "What was wrong with your Master?"

Shinji simply says, "He was an idiot, by his own words," that got those present to sweat drop while Tyramigo nods in agreement. Shinji then says, "Then there was this other on. 'A battle of the soul and test of wills. Do not succumb to defeat but do not expect to win without those you trust. Life and Death is your choice only the choice will never be what you expect.' That was the stories Master Koh gave me in the time he knew me."

Shinji smiles before Ritsuko asks, "Is it okay if I examine your friend?"

Shinji looks to Tyramigo, who nods while Shinji says, "As long as you don't dissect him, it should be fine."

Ritsuko nods before saying, "We can use my medical scanner in the Med Bay," she stands before saying, "Well the three of you can talk with Rei."

Misato and Ritsuko leads the three teenagers and one ancient dinosaur followed them from the interrogation room leaving Fuyutsuki to frown and think to himself. Eventually Gendo arrive to find the room empty and he simply asks, "Where is the Third Child and his cohorts?"

"They have agreed to work with NERV," Fuyutsuki admits before saying, "They are heading to the Med Bay, so the Ritsuko can examine the DinoKnight that engaged the fragment of The Second Angel. It appears that it wasn't killed, just evolving," Fuyutsuki simply admits before saying, "Are you sure that all of the Angel had been retrieved all those years ago?"

Gendo frowns before saying, "We had collected all of its' remains, that survived the blast. Roughly half a quarter of the origins Angel."

"So you missed some," Fuyutsuki suggests with sarcasm before saying, "If that creature is referring to the Second Angel as its master then what are we exactly fighting?"

Gendo becomes emotionless as he says, "The enemy of Humanity. I want the EVA repaired and Unit Zero thawed and ready for at least by the fifth Angel," Fuyutsuki nods prepared to carry out the orders before Gendo asks, "Anything else I should know?"

"No Commander Ikari," Fuyutsuki says before leaving the room.

Gendo stares at the recording system and listens to the riddles of the story and frowns before making plans for his scenario.

**Med Bay-An hour later. **

Ritsuko was at a computer connected to a machine that has multiple hoops that rotated around Tyramigo and proceeded to analyse the components of the Tyramigo's atomic structure. Misato leans over her shoulder and asks, "So what are we seeing?"

RItsuko simply says, "It appears to be DNA made using stone," when she sees a DNA structure made from a specific stone. Ritsuko finally admits, "Who ever made this creature created was a genius, but I can clearly see that they are similar to the Evangelions its like," she frowns before opening her personal files to get the original blueprints to the EVAs and compares the designs to Tyramigo and says, "Son of a Bitch! These DinoKnights are extremely simular to the EVAs, only the EVAs used human like DNA for its biological components."

Misato frowns before asking, "So, whoever started making the EVA's may have known about them."

Ritsuko stops talking and deactivates the machine and her computer before saying, "The walls have ears," Misato nods while Tyramigo walks over to them.

Misato asks, "Want to have dinner at my place, I am sure that Salto and Ui would enjoy Shinji's cooking," Misato looks to where they were around Rei who was covered in a blanket. Misato asks, "Do you think Rei enjoy joining us."

Ritsuko frowns before nodding and saying, "We will need to borrow a van and a wheel chair for Rei."

"Shouldn't we ask her first," Misato questioned.

"You won't have to if you consider it an order," Ritsuko countered causing Misato to sigh and looks towards those in question.

With Shinji, he was introducing his fellow knights to his fellow pilot, "Salto, Ui, this is Rei, my 'fellow' pilot of the Evangelion. Rei this is Salto and Ui, my fellow RYUSOUL Knights," causing Rei to notice the strange devices on their left wrists. She nods in greeting while Shinji asks, "How are you feeling today?"

Rei was silently examining the three Knights before she says, "I am adequate at the moment. Do you or your colleagues need something from me?"

Shinji frowns before saying, "I wanted to introduce my new friends and I thought you might like to meet them. Plus you will be working with us in the future."

Rei frowns at that comment before she asks, "Are they to become pilots?" Shinji notices that she appears to slightly sad at the possibility of being replaced. Which was unknown to Shinji, who just smiles before saying, "No, They don't need Evas. How were you injured?"

Rei looked at him with a narrowed eye before she closes her single eye and says, "I failed to synchronised with Unit Zero and it went berserk."

Shinji frowns before saying, "Really who piloted the EVA before you?"

Rei frowns before saying, "I am unsure," causing Shinji to frown before Rei says, "Why exactly do you wish to know?"

"Curiosity," Shinji admits before asking, "Was it your first time?"

"Yes," Rei admits before staying silent.

"Why do you pilot the EVA?" Shinji questioned.

Rei simply answers, "Because that is my purpose? Your father found me for that purpose," Rei admitted causing Shinji to frown.

"So Gendo found you," Shinji says before stretches and says, "Well this topic has made me hungry, want to join us for dinner?"

Rei looked at Shinji with a frown before saying, "I don't eat meat."

"Can do," Shinji smiles in humour.

Misato sighs before saying, "Well that saved me from asking, so we can expect you for dinner. Ritsuko will be joining us as well."

Salto frowns before saying, "Ui and I left our packs in an alley during the Monster attack."

Misato nods before saying, "We can make a stop I have to borrow a van and make another at the store."

Shinji nods and says, "Yeah, I drank most of your beer," before he drops a fist into an open palm. Ritsuko glares at Misato before Shinji questions himself by asking, "Though where are Salto and Ui going to sleep?" That got Ritsuko to smirk as she realises what Shinji meant.

**The Husk of the Second Angel-Dead Sea formally Antarctica-The next day. **

At the bottom of the sea were the Generals of the Second Angel walks through the large Rib cage room while Luckyuro was gone and Candilla was trying to get Aigaron to smile while Endolf was brooding to the side. Chaos stands in front of the pillars while staring at the emotion face of Desire with a frown. The bird man arrived in a flutter of blue feathers while holding a bag of books on the human mind. The birdman walked to the side and pulls out one of the books which appears to be a dictionary in one hand and in the other, an English to Japanese language book. The Birdman starts reading both books at once as Endolf glares at the bird man before shouting while drawing a sword that looks between a candle stick for the handle and a candle for the blade, "WHO ARE YOU BIRD!?"

The birdman frowns as he continues to read while saying, "Torin, Knight of Desire," he flicked his wrist causing a feathered sword was thrown and pins Endolf to the wall by his sword and wrist. Torin frowns before saying, "ICERONDO has been defeated by the Champion of the 'Humans' and He has powerful allies." The pages start flipping quickly before he drops the two books and proceeded to read books on swordmanship and several books on history. Torin says, "These humans have shown great strides in their Evolution." Chaos looks at Torin and frowns before returning to face the pillars, and remains silent.

Candilla and Aigaron look at Torin while whispering in hushed whispers for a full hour while their minions helped Endolf getting down as he refused to release his weapon when Luckyuro arrives with random stuff that he stole as he shouts, "Look what I found! These Lillums have some interesting objects," she pulled up a naughty magazine while saying, "Though I don't understand most of it," flipping through pages while muttering about lack of garments on the Female Lillum images.

Torin looks at the title of the Magazine and says, "That is an adult parchment that the Humans use to find pleasure," he stands and walks over to the items and kneels examining the items Luckyuro 'Collected' before saying, "Perhaps the items you have brought can be used in understanding Humanity on a physical level," Candilla walks over and after kneeling picks up a strange piece of clothing that was in fact a risky swimsuit. Aigaron collects some items that were in fact expensive and real jewels taken from the same Pawn Shop Luckyuro stole them from and becomes fixated on these specific shiny items.

Endolf frowns as walks past the pile before seeing one of Torin's books and glares at the book that was titled, 'Managing your Anger,' he picks it up and proceeds to read only to not understand before he takes the Dictionary and walks away. Torin looks at Endolf as he walks away.

**Unknown Quarry-That Moment**

Two RYUSOULGERS, one Green and the other Black were fighting with Black with what appeared to be a shield while Green has gold armour with a styled shoe design was speeding around Black attacking at high speed, attacking at multiple angles. To the side two men were watching the two with strong looks of admiration, like a teacher watching his student become the master. The shorter of the two asks, "You trained him well, Onii-chan."

"As did you Ototo," the taller of the two before saying, "It appears Koh chose his student and past on his duty."

The little brother says, "So Tyramigo was seen fighting Kaiju again meaning," he looks at the two and says, "Perhaps we should send them to join the fight," while the older brother nods in agreement.

"Yes Towa, our sons are ready," Master Bamba says as two Dino Knights stepped out of the cave behind them."

:End Of Chapter One:

**At this point people will be raging about, 'Why did you put the Deboss in the story and why is Torin a bad guy!' or 'How can Shinji be RYUSOUL Red he is not part of the RYUTRIBES or old enough,' My arguement is I don't care, I read a story crossover of Gekiranger and Evangelion which led to me reading at this point of time the five Super Sentai crossovers with Evangelion and thought, Wow these are great. Sure they all might have a similar start but its a good choice for the story. **

**For those who questioned why I wrote this chapter with the a large word count it is because this is the first chapter of the story. **

**I hope you enjoyed, please review and comment...Remember to beware the Wraith. **


	2. Chapter 2

Knights and Angels Chapter Two

**The last story that only had one chapter so far, is now being updated before returning to my original update order. This was written after episode 34 was viewed on television but started before episode 35 was seen and finished before as well. **

**To clear up some reviews, yes I am using the villains from Kyouryuugers, the reason why is because they work for my story idea, and the Druidons and Minasaurs have been defeated already in this time line. **

**Shinji, Rei, Salto, Ui and those there age are all sixteen or older. **

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FUTURE IDEAS FOR DINO KNIGHTS**

:Chapter Start:

**Twelve years Prior-Two weeks since Shinji fell down a cliff-night**

A young Shinji's eyes sped under his eyelids as he started having a violent dream before he suddenly opened his eyes and sat up quickly. Shinji is covered in bandages he looked around in a panic seeing the inside of a two story log cabin, where he rested on a couch under a thick red blanket. He suddenly placed a hand on his chest in pain before falling back down on the couch. In pain he hears a door open before a young man wearing a red coat holding a tray and says, "I see you are awake."

He helps a young Shinji sit up before placing the tray in front of him. Shinji asks, "Who are you and where am I?"

"You are in my home," the man says with a kind smile before saying, "You were in a nasty fall during that dangerous storm two weeks ago," Shinji's eyes widened before the man continues, "My name is Koh of the Land Ryusoul Tribe. I was collecting wood for my fire after the storm and found you," he gestured to the bandages and says, "Fortunately your heritage clearly ensured that you survived that fall."

"Heritage?" Shinji questioned causing Koh to frown, while Tyramigo looked inside the cabin from window to outside with curiosity.

**Tokyo Three-A week since the revival of the second Angel's power-Misato's apartment. **

Misato lazily awakens to the smell of bacon, a smell that she thought she would never smell again. She walked out of her room wearing booty shorts and a tight yellow tank top, stumbling into the kitchen to see Ui, cooking with Tyramigo using his head to hold the tray of un-cooked breakfast meat. Misato's mouth watered before she asks in a shout, "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET BACON?!"

Ui looks at Misato with a slice of cooked bacon in her mouth and says with a full mouth, "Master Asuna has a farm that she raises animals and grows food that she sells at the markets. Would you like some?"

"FUCK YES!" Misato shouts and takes a seat at her table before Tyramigo carries a plate of bacon for Misato to enjoy in tears. Misato then looks around before asking, "Where is Shinji and Salto?"

Ui smiles and says. "Salto wanted to see what Shinji can do, so he went training in the park," Misato nods in understanding.

After spending time with the three knights, she has that each of them bring something different to fighting the Angels. Shinji has the most training using the Dinoknights, and has yet to explain how he was so good. Salto is a skill tactician while Ui; Misato looks to Ui to see her dropping a knife under the fridge before she lifted it with one hand and collected said knife, cleaned it and used it to butter her twenty slices of toast. Misato shakes her head before asking, "So why are you still here?"

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Is that a problem?" Ui questioned while a slice of toast was in her mouth. Misato frowns before going back to enjoy her BACON!

**South Pole-Under the Dead Sea-The Second Angels husk. **

Chaos was silently watching his fellow Apostles when he realises, "The pillars. All of you stand and place your hand on each and decide on a plan to destroy 'Humanity' and our master will create what you see."

Endorf, Agarion, Torin and Camdellia touched their pillars before they all glowed with energy before the pillar of Sadness expelled tears in a flood before creating a monster like a humanoid treasure chest that could collapse into a chest. The creature then laughs before he shouts, "I am TREASUREBOX, I will take all the treasures from all."

Chaos frowns before saying, "Strange," before TREASUREBOX teleported away from the Second Angel husk. Torin stroked his beard before teleporting away as in a burst of feathers. Chaos frowns before waving his arm revealing a large floating screen that showed the Human city of Tokyo-three.

**Tokyo Three-Public Park. **

RyusoulRed is seen duelling RyusoulBlue in the park at high speeds, Blue using a golden shoe-like Ryusoul while Red used nothing but his base abilities and sword. Red was able to keep up with the onslaught of slashes before suddenly punching a speeding Blue in the face and knocking him down. The Ryusoul armour on Blue's right arm vanished before Blue shakes his head and stands waiting for Red to attack him only for no attack to come.

Blue questions, "What are you doing?"

"You wanted to see how I fight, how will you see that if I attacked while you could not see it coming?" Red questioned with genuine confusion. Red rests his sword on his shoulder before saying, "Are we continuing?"

Blue powered down so Salto could say, "No, you are really skilled in fighting. How were you trained to use a sword?"

Red powered down and Shinji smiles before answering, "Master Koh would train me by fighting with Ryusoul Abilities while I only had a basic sword. This was rather refreshing," he smiles larger before he turns to the side to see Rei wearing bandages still but dress in a school uniform dress. Shinji asks, "So Rei, what do you think?"

Rei frowns before saying, "It was an interesting battle, you are very skilled with a blade, Knight Ikari," Shinji frowns before Rei turns to Salto and says, "I am not too sure about your skills Knight Salto, you were too fast for me to see."

Salto nods while Shinji says, "You are pretty good, but you should practice using the Ryusouls, when you used the Speed Soul you attacked in a straight lines to attack me. The Speed Soul gives more options when fighting, try attacking multiple angles at close range," he used his sword gesturing several angles before saying, "Attacking several points at the same moment can quicken the battle, but focusing on a single point repeatedly is perfect for getting passed armour."

Salto frowns before asking, "How do you know all of this?"

"Master Koh made training fun," Shinji answered in amusement, "One time he had me fight him, but I could only attack one spot. The next day we did the same challenge but he had multiple spots to attack only I had to find the right one and if I did not, I had to do a humiliating task before trying again."

Salto sighs before asking, "That does not sound like fun."

"It is when you succeed and get to watch him do all of the humiliating Tasks, sometimes at the same time," Shinji joked before he whispered, "I particularly enjoyed when he had to carry five buckets of water at once without hands," the amusement in his voice was annoying to Salto.

"Why you were chosen to become RyusoulRed I will never know," the disappointment in his tone was depressing as he starts walking back to Misato's.

Shinji walked over to Rei while asking, "Am I so confusing?"

Rei looks at him with a neutral expression before saying, "Yes, you appear to be a considered a novice with your actions and yet clearly are an expert for the task at hand."

Shinji nods before smiling brightly and says, "Master Koh was the same way. When I started learning to be a knight, Master Koh, always made the lesson entertaining, even when I did not realise it was a lesson," he smiles fondly before saying, "He turned my first birthday with him into a scavenger hunt, where I got this," revealing his necklace under his shirt. With a red jewel surrounded by silver metal acting as a pendant held by a brown leather cable.

Rei frowns before asking, "What about punishments?"

Shinji frowns in thought before saying, "When I did something like going somewhere I shouldn't or touching something I should not touch he asked me why and then normally tell me to do it again," Rei raised an eyebrow before Shinji finishes with, "Like I climbed a tree to get this back and scowled me for not asking for help. In the end he said you can either wait to for the tree to return it or become strong enough to reach it with my own power. For the next week every day I climbed higher and higher only to fall down and start training more. I managed to reach my treasure and defeated my foe."

"How is a tree an enemy?" Rei questioned after contemplating what Shinji said.

"It was an obstacle in my way of my goal," Shinji answers before looking to the other side of the park to see several of the Second Angel's henchmen walking into the woods of the park. Shinji stands and says, "Will you be able to reach Misato's on your own?"

Rei stands and asks, "What is the issue?"

"Those monsters are back," Shinji answered, "Tell Salto and Ui to head for the park to track me," Rei frowns before watching as Shinji runs to the other end of the park and into the bushes. Rei continues to frown before taking out her phone and making a call to Section Two then calling Misato and telling her what happened.

**With TREASUREBOX-Abandoned shed edge of the park**

TREASUREBOX sits on a crate as several of the tentacle drones arrived with sacks of items. TREASUREBOX laughs before his head flips back where it was revealed that his head and the shoulder section of his body was actually the lid of a chest. The items were then eaten until the henchmen had run out of stuff, TREASUREBOX's head closed and he laughs, "Some more and the humans will start to generate sorrow, and granting our master Energy to revive!"

Shinji form his position next to the open door was silent as he drew his sword about to attack them, when he suddenly slashed those that were sneaking up on him. Shinji rolled into the shed slashing several of the minions before Shinji shouts, "What are you doing!"

TREASUREBOX Growls before shouting, "I am taking everyones treasure and when they realise they have lost their stuff you humans will despair and give my master the power he needs to revive!"

Shinji slashes his way towards TREASUREBOX and only for Torin to drop down and block Shinji's sword. Shinji shouts, "Who are you?"

"Torin, Knight of Desire," Torin states before the two get into a sword lock before the two jumped away from each other. Torin pointed at Shinji and says, "Hurry up and change! I want to fight you at full power."

Shinji frowns before pulling out his RED RYUSOUL, "RYUSOUL CHANGE!" –Que Bom- was shouted before he transforms into RYUSOULRED. Red holds his sword ready to fight, before he says, "Knight of Valor, RYUSOULRED," Red then Charged Torin and the two started swinging their swords at high speed between each other slashing at almost every angle both destroying any of the Second Angel's minions that got to close.

TREASUREBOX stands before walking around the duel between Red and Torin when the monster was knocked back by Blue and Pink finding them. Blue looks at the battle between Torin and Red, before focusing on TREASUREBOX and simply shouts, "What are you?"

TREASUREBOX recovered before saying, "I am a creation of my Master will, I will collect all the sadness and despair created by the items I have taken in order to grant the emotion energy generated by you humans, and when my master has collected enough Despair, Anger, Joy and Desire, my Master will destroy you all in an instant!"

Torin and Red locked blades when Torin says, "You fool!" he then struggles to push Red away, "You told them our mission, you dumb monster!" Torin manages to push Red back and they both slashed each other back, Red being knocked out of his transformation and he rolled on the ground with his necklace coming falling off. Torin fell back in a crouch while glaring at Red he says, "We shall duel again, RYUSOULRED." He then jumps into the air and vanishes into a burst of feathers.

Shinji stands slowly while TREASUREBOX is knocked to the ground by Blue and Pink, rolling along the ground before TREASUREBOX spots the necklace and grabs it and slaps Shinji back before opening it's lid and then swallows the necklace.

Shinji shouts, "No!" as TREASUREBOX laughs before being shot at by SECTION TWO, as they raided the room. Shinji tried to reach TREASUREBOX only for two SECTION TWO soldiers grabbing his arms and dragging him, Blue and Pink out the shed while TREASUREBOX laughs at them before blasting them all back and leaving. Shinji struggles with the SECTION TWO soldiers before one smashed their rifle in his face, Shinji with a bloody lip looks at him before lifting one of the soldiers and smashing him into the first soldier only for a forth soldier to come up behind him and smack him repeatedly to the ground, while the other three then join him beating Shinji. Shinji starts standing until a fifth soldier sprays him in the face with an entire can followed by a second can. When this did not work in knocking Shinji out, a sixth soldier gets a metal pipe and hits him in the back of the head hard, finally knocking him out.

The third Soldier growls before saying, "Contact base tell them the Third Child was hostile when we tried to return him to base," the others nod.

Blue shouts, "What do you think you are doing," as he transforms back into Salto and Salto says, "You got in the way of us defeating the Angel's monster."

The Captain of SECTION TWO says, "We are under orders to protect the Pilots, and we were given permission to punish said pilots if they fail to follow orders." The Captian turns around to look at 'Pilot Ikari' only to find him gone and his men knocked out on the ground. "WHERE IS HE?!"

Ui simply says, "Hmm, he left when you had your back to him," she points at the door that TREASUREBOX exited from. The SECTION TWO captain shouts out orders before he and what remains of the SECTION TWO soldiers all rushed from the building.

The two Knights here a cough above and look up to see Shinji holding his sword as a handle while it was stabbed through a support beam. They look at him when Shinji asks, "Are they gone?" They both nodded before Shinji sighs in relief before falling in a heap five metres before his sword disconnected from the support and stabbed the ground next to him. Shinji sighs from his rag doll state before saying, "We need to find TREASUREBOX, before he can steal anything else." Salto nods before helping Shinji stand, Shinji grabbed his sword and pulled out a reddish pink in the shape of a nose. Shinji says, "SMELL SOUL," he tried to insert it in his sword until Salto used his free hand to help Shinji insert the SMELL RYUSOUL, -Sniff Sniff- was heard before Shinji starts sniffing and says, "TREASUREBOX went North," the three left the Shed and went the opposite direction the SECTION TWO soldiers went.

**With Misato-NERV Headquarters-One hour later**

Misato was drinking her coffee after being called in shortly after finishing her bacon breakfast. Then getting called in by SECTION TWO followed by receiving a call from Rei stating a possible Angel attack. Misato walks over to Ritsuko and says, "What has happened?"

Ritsuko sighs before saying, "SECTION TWO tried to detain Shinji only for him to escape them. He took out six soldiers in seconds after being gassed and hit by the soldiers' weapons and a pipe."

Misato looks at her silently before asking, "So have we located the Angel?"

Ritsuko leans back and stretches her back before saying, "After rigorous analysis, I have found that our satellite hardware are not sensitive enough to detect such small quantities of the Second Angel's signature. We will have to develop a sensor grid around the city. Unfortunately it will take weeks to even organise the sensors for the base, let alone the whole city," She looks at her screen before saying, "Unfortunately they would probably explode whenever one of the other Angels attack."

Misato sighs before finishing her Coffee and says, "I will call Ui, perhaps they found the Monster and whatever minions remain."

Ritsuko pulls up some pictures and says, "Perhaps we should name these creatures," she brings up the image of ICERONDO and says, "Monsters appear to work for this type," she then pulls up the image of the minions that follow the monster and Ritsuko says, "I suggest that we call the smaller creatures Tendrils and their combined form Tendrilsaurs."

Misato nods before saying to her phone, "Ui, do you know where Shinji is?" she listens before saying in shock, "The three of you are tracking the Monster? Look Ritsuko has named the Minions of those monsters, Tendrils while the combined form is Tendrilsaurs," she stops speaking until she hears, "You met one of Second Angel's leaders?" she listens to Ui some more before saying, "I will have Security look for a human treasure chest eating belongings. WAIT WHY IS THIS CREATURE DOING IT?" She listens to what Ui has to say before her eyes widened and Misato finishes, "Do what you can. I explain the situation to Ritsuko," she hangs up her phone and takes a deep breath.

Ritsuko asks, "What did she say?"

Misato simply says, "Ui and Salto managed to trick a monster Treasure Chest in revealing the Second Angels 'plans' of reviving itself with the emotions of humans," she becomes nervous and asks, "Is that possible?"

Ritsuko crosses her arms before muttering, "If we compare it to the EVAs then," her eyes then widened before she says, "It may be possible, we don't completely understand Angel biology for all we know is that it could absorb Emotions to gain a conscious thought. With those creatures being sentient then;"

"They could revive that monster in a new body," Misato completes before frowning and adds, "That Apostle though, are apparently really strong," Ritsuko frowns before Misato says, "They met a bird creature that called itself Torin, Knight of Desire. That sounds like a leader of an enemy force."

Ritsuko frowns before saying, "I will increase my research on locating the DINO KNIGHTS, if there is an actual force trying to destroy Humanity that we can actually meet. This could also mean we can learn why the Angels attacked originally."

Misato frowns before asking, "Find those Dinosaurs so we can save Humanity."

Gendo suddenly enters the room and asks, "Has the Third Child been placed in the Brig?"

The Vice Commander answers with, "Yes sir, but SECTION TWO may have injured him to the point of where he will need to stay in the Hospital wing for a week," Lying after hearing everything Misato and Ritsuko discussed.

"As long as he can pilot EVA UNIT ZERO ONE, it is not a problem," Gendo links his hands before closing his eyes and saying, "Complete the EVA's repairs by tonight Doctor," Gendo just sits at his throne/station in the command room.

Misato remained silent until her phone started shouts, -YOUR A SALTY MONKEY!- she quickly grabs her phone and answers it while leaving the command room, "Salto Did you find the Monster?"

**That Moment-With Salto-Abandoned Tourist Section of Tokyo three**

Salto with his back to a wall with his brace at his mouth with Ui holding up a still partially rag dolled Shinji whose head was upside down, his face in Ui's chest and his entire body hanging limply from Ui's shoulder and arm. Salto simply says into the brace, "The monster is 'eating' the contents of a gift shop."

Misato says from the other side of the call, "_What? Why steal from an abandoned store?"_

Shinji simply says, "How would they know that the city was all but abandoned?"

"He brings up a good point," Salto mutters before saying, "They must be drawn to Tokyo-3, and if that is the case;"

"_We can plan accordingly,"_ Misato interrupted before saying, "_You need a plan, but we don't know enough to fight it._"

"I have a plan," Shinji says before Ui lifts his head and Shinji says, "When they start filling TREASUREBOX throw me in. I have an idea on what to do."

Salto frowns but sees the determined gaze that was so determined was enough to convince him when Salto finally says, "Show me why," he turns to Ui and says, "Do it."

Ui smirks before suddenly throwing Shinji through the air and into TREASUREBOX before it could close itself. Ui then pauses as she frowns and all of the Second Angel's minions stared at her in confusion before Ui suddenly shouts, "WAIT WHY DID I DO THAT?"

Salto frowns as well before saying, "I have no idea," he drew his sword before saying, "Let's defeat the monster!" The two charge forward and used their swords to slash down the Tendrils before the two shout, "RYUSOUL CHANGE!" The two transformed into the RYUSOULGER Forms.

They each pulled out a RYUSOUL and Pink says, "Power Soul;"

Blue says, "Extend Soul;" When the RYUSOULS are inserted into their swords before chomping the weapons before Blue's sword says –Numble Nimble- while Pink's sword roars with power.

With that the two charge TRASUREBOX as the monster starts speaking, "You two consider me the monster and yet you were the ones who threw your ally into my void, that is inside my body!" Pink froze at that before being back handed into a new group of Tendrils. TREASUREBOX brought out a sword made of what appears to be gold coins that Blue has to block before being pushed back enough for TREASUREBOX to say, "Whatever goes in does not come out," this distracted Blue enough to be tackled by three Tendrils.

"Good work TREASUREBOX," Aigerion spoke as he revealed himself, "You removed are biggest obstacle, I could just cry," he did just that, creating two waterfalls from his eyes.

Blue from under the Tendrils shouts, "Who are you!?"

Aigarion looked down to Blue before saying, "I am Aigarion, Knight of Sorrow. Now that your Champion is sealed," TREASUREBOX grabbed what could equate to it's stomach in pain before his lid started lifting, "Humanity will meet its fate," that was when TREASUREBOX audible groans in pain, falling to it's knees. Aigarion turns around and asks, "What is happening TREASUREBOX!?"

"I am bloating," TREASUREBOX groans louder with more pain.

Blue frowns under his helmet and says, "Is this Shinji's doing?"

**Inside TREASUREBOX-Minutes Prior**

Shinji landed in a thud in a large room where the air was very thin, he locates his necklace and scrambles to get it and place his treasure around his neck when the pressure in the room increased slightly. Shinji notices the sudden change before looking around at the golden walls before grabbing a handful of jewels and placing them in his pocket causing the room to shrink. He frowns again before emptying the jewels he place in his pocket and notices that room grew.

Shinji then draws his sword along with a pink RYUSOUL and says, "INFLATE SOUL," and aims his sword at a ring before causing it to grow but the room stayed the same size. Shinji had a shit eating grin before shouting, "RYUSOUL CHANGE!" transforming into Red, before grabbing the handle of his sword and chomping three times, -BLOW BLOW- creating pink arm armour that looked like a dinosaur made of balloons. Red then laughs before chomping his sword again and swinging the glowing energy at the contents of the room causing everything inside to expand without affecting the actual room.

**Outside that moment**

TREASUREBOX starts screaming in pain before his lid pops, literally leaving the lid on the ground and Red being shot out of TREASUREBOX before slashing through several Tendrils while shouting, "KNIGHT OF VALOR! RYUSOUL RED!" slashing the Tendrils binding Pink.

Blue looks at Red before shouting, "KNIGHT OF WISDOM! RYUSOUL BLUE!" before shooting his blade through several Tendrils that tried to ambush Red.

Pink laughs before kicking a single Tendril through a wall where SECTION TWO are seen arriving. Pink Shouts, "KNIGHT OF VIGOR! RYUSOUL PINK!"

Red slashed at Aigarion, who blocked with an axe that was styled like a red eye. All three RYUSOULGERs slashed at the same time and all three shouts, "Three blades of Justice! DINOKNIGHT SENTAI RYUSOULGERS!"

Red slashed Aigarion repeatedly finding his armour really strong before Red grabbed Aigarion's axe hand and says, "View our ABARE Chivary!" before head butting Aigarion. Aigarion stumbled back in surprise while Red clutched his head before shouting, "What is that armour made of? Impervium?"

Red kicks Aigarion away before Blues uses his extended sword length to whip Aigarion before saying, "I have never heard of Impervium, what is it?"

"Me making a pun on how hard his head is," Red says with a slight slur before shaking his head and turns to see TREASUREBOX standing and an inflated teddy bear head replacing what was his head. Red looks at TREASUREBOX for a moment before snorting and covering his mouth. Red points at TREASUREBOX and shouts, "YOU LOOK RIDICULOUS!" before full blown laughing at the sight before Pink joins in followed by a few of the Tendrils around her. Pink pauses for a moment before slashing all of those around her and giving Blue the victory sign. Red continues to laugh before charging his sword for a final attack, "RYUSOUL SLASH."

Red charged enough energy into the swing to cause TREASUREBOX to be visible damaged before TREASUREBOX shouts, "DAMN YOU RYUSOULDIERS!" he exploded destroying the wall he was near.

The Tendrils vanish before Blue asks, "How did you escape the Monster's body?"

Red crosses his arms with a smug smile and says, "The volume of free space was constant, while the pressure in the room was spread across the space. After using the Inflate Soul I found that it grew and shrank by the mass of the objects inside. So I kept the mass the same but increased the Space they took up in the room," he used his hands to demonstrate something expanding.

Blue shakes his head before Aigarion speaks from the ground, "My monster was that easy to beat!? Oh woo is me," before crying enough to vanish in a puddle of tears.

Luckyero then appeared with his watering can and poured the strange water that revived TREASUREBOX, only still with the inflated Teddy bear head and a large gash in its 'chest' it then roars, "I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

With that Red brings his Dino Brace to his mouth after pressing the red button before shouting, "TYRAMIGO!" in the distance, Tyramigo starts running down the road towards the giant monster, before growing in size and tackling TREASUREBOX to the ground before shooting the monster on the ground. Red then opens his buckle and throws his RED RYUSOUL towards Tyramigo before combining with the Ryusoul and then Tyramigo. TYRAMIGO then starts to transforming into, "DINO KNIGHT REX."

Rex used his right arm drill to punch into the chest creating sparks followed by more as he uses his other arm drill to increase the damage done. TREASUREBOX growls before shouting, "Stay still!"

Rex dodged under a swing of TREASUREBOX's sword before kicking the monster in the back causing it to trip over a solid building and onto it's face. Red then says, "If I stay still you will try to hit me, and I would just dodge before," He never finished as he open fire with his shoulder cannons.

TREASUREBOX was knocked back as Misato called Red, "_Shinji, what is going on?"_

Rex dodged some more swings as Red answered, "We beat the Monster on the ground, met another of the Second Angels minions apparently before another arrived with a pumpkin styled watering can that made the monster grow. Now Tyramigo and I, are kicking the monsters butt," when he finished speaking Rex did just that.

Misator sighs over the phone before saying, _"Commander Ikari wants you here to pilot EVA Unit one to destroy the angel." _

Red frowns under his helmet before shouting, "BUT EVA UNIT ONE IS DEAD," Rex transforms Tyramigo's head onto its right arm with the cannon and two drills behind it and smashes into TREASUREBOX's chest.

**NERV Command Centre-That moment**

Misato was sweating as Commander Ikari glares at Misato and stands before saying, "Explain, now."

Ritsuko stands and says, "EVA-01 suffered a complete systems failure when the Third Child's sync rate overloaded the EVA's control systems. The mech he is currently in, after analysis of the dinosaur robotic lifeform, we have discovered that it is an ancient version of the Evangelion series of Mobile Suits. Very ancient."

Gendo glares at them before saying, "I want EVA-01 repaired and the Eva prototype thawed."

The Sub Commander then simply says, "The order was already made a week ago," Gendo looks at the man that is his second, "The committee will need to be informed. Especially with the introduction of the Second Angel possible still alive."

Gendo frowns before saying, "The Committee does not need to know who or what we are fighting only that we are winning. I want a full assessment before classifying EVA-01 disabled and a reason for its systems failure."

Everyone nods before the hear Red shouting, "_Is that all?" _

Misato blushes in embarrassment before saying on the communication system, "Just end it please."

**The fight**

DINOKNIGHT REX roars with power as Red shouts, "TYRAMIGO BITE!" before punching TREASUREBOX through the air and over the ocean causing the monster to roar in pain before exploding in the air above the sea. Red sighs in relief before jumping out of Rex before it transformed into back into Tyramigo, who shrank and walked with Red to Blue and Pink. They all transformed, Shinji smiles to Salto and Ui before falling over onto the ground.

Salto shakes him while asking, "Shinji, what happened?" picking him up and rolling him over.

Shinji sighs before saying, "I am really tired, I ran out of adrenaline," he then loudly snores as he sleeps in Salto's arms.

Salto frowns before deadpanning at the position that he is in and drops Shinji, causing Tyramigo to drop his jaw in shock before picking up Shinji and carrying Shinji as they made their way back to Misato's.

In an alley that was in sight of Shinji and his fellow knights, as they walk and were carried away, was the space suited person that was at Koh's cabin. The person in the suit notices the SECTION TWO soldiers running towards them. The person deflates as green slime is ejected from the suit and along the ground towards the soldiers causing them all to comically slip on the ground before the slime returned to the suit and inflated the suit before the creature in the suit says, "I will see you soon Shinji."

The suited creature never noticed Torin watching both the it and the RYUSOULGERS before flying away in silence. Torin flew to the highest building and starts pacing, while muttering, "Why am I fixated on RYUSOUL RED? Why? Why? Why? WHY!?"

"Maybe, you find his existence an annoyance?" Endolf speaks as he appears to arrive in a void of flames, "Or maybe it is just in your nature."

"Endolf," Torin responds before saying, "Why are you here?"

Endolf growls before saying, "The joyful duo gave me a pain in my head."

"Headache," Torin states angering Endolf.

Endolf draws his sword before saying, "Oh you are a smart mouth, perhaps I should cut you down and show you my wrath."

Torin walks past Endolf while saying calmly, "Perhaps you should think of ways to share your 'Headache' with humanity," Torin then flies away while Endolf starts swing his candle stick handled candle stick sword.

**Misato's apartment-That night**

Shinji sleeps on the couch in front of the television that Tyramigo is watching while Salto and Ui is cooking dinner. What was on television was an old film from before Second Impact, a strange movie with the concept of cloning dinosaurs to create a theme park and has a name that is not related to any of the dinosaurs that were created. Especially considering that they have dinosaurs from ten or so different periods. The movie, 'The lost world' which confused Tyramigo completely, as he had met actual tyrannosaurus in the past, and they never protected their young, after they had hatched and considering that they normally had six children at a time. Tyramigo stopped thinking about it when it started hurting his head, he stopped thinking on it and just enjoyed himself.

Misato entered her apartment late, and found Salto and Ui finishing up their cooking of dinner. Misato sighs and walks over to the television and turns it off and says, "We need to talk Shinji," she turns to a sleeping Shinji and finds him unconscious before she shakes him repeatedly to wake him up.

Tyramigo stares at the off television with open mouth as Salto speaks, "Shinji is unconscious due to the injuries that your security force gave him before we engaged the monsters the second time. He defeated TREASUREBOX rather easily, from the inside using an understanding of Physics that we did not know he had."

Misato sighs before falling into an empty chair while Tyramigo knocks the television with his head. Misato starts to complain, "Shinji's father, learned that Shinji broke EVA-01, now he doesn't trust Tyramigo and his crew, and so far we have enough data to indicate that the Second Angel is being used by someone else or is attacking us again, and now Ritsuko's research is being delayed. In turn now it will take longer for us to help you find the other Dino Knights."

Salto frowns before saying, "Those Apostles are difficult to fight. First was that Torin he fought Shinji to a standstill. Then after Shinji disabled the monster from the inside, and fought a armoured Apostle by the name Aigarion and did no damage. Do we have any idea if their plan succeeded?"

"No, apparently all the stores that they raided, a majority were abandoned in the areas," Misato states before sighing loudly and saying, "My day started out perfectly, had bacon in the first time in years, got to work on time, I was not in trouble until Rei called and informed NERV about the monster that showed up. Now Commander Ikari is apparently angry with me and will probably try and have me punished," she starts crying lightly.

Shinji wakes up and mutters, "Than he will have to fight me to get to you," Shinji stands and stretches lightly as he sits up. Shinji sees Tyramigo trying to claw with his tiny arms the power button, with his face was pushing on the wall stoping his little arms from reaching the button by an inch. Tyramigo arms started flapping so fast that they became a blur. Shinji walks over and turns the television back on to see the end credits for 'The Lost World' speeding along the screen, causing Tyramigo to drop his head in disappointment. Shinji walks over to the bathroom for some relief.

Misato frowns before saying, "What am I not seeing with you, Tyramigo?" Tyramigo looks at Misato before looking away quickly with a 'humf' like an upset child. Misato then speaks up after a brief silence to say, "The three of you have been enrolled at the local school," that got silence from Salto and Ui, sparkling eyes from Tyramigo and a smile from Shinji when he returned to the communal area.

**The second Angel Husk-Three days later**

Choas stands in front of the pillars as Torin returns stroking his beard in thought before jumping into the air and onto the pillar of desire. Chaos remained silent as the other Apostles arrived with Endolf appearing more agitated. Chaos then speaks, "Begin." With that all of the Apostiles went to their pillars and placed their hands on them. All the faces glowed before Choas comments, "Interesting."

**Tokyo 3-Highschool-a day later. **

Shinji, Salto and Ui were following Rei through the highschool that NERV enrolled them in. Rei with her head still bandaged along with her right hand, enter a classroom to find it with only a third of a full class of students. Rei took her seat and started staring outside the window. The teacher called out to the class, "We have three new students that are joining us in class from today onward, so please be quiet as they introduce themselves," everyone quieted down while Shinji notices Toji.

Salto in a boys school uniform stepped forward first and says, "I am Salto, I enjoy learning new things and dislike not knowing all of the facts on a situation."

Ui hops on one foot in a girls school uniform, "Hi, Mina, I am Ui, I enjoy food, cooking and farming. I dislike," she pauses and tries to think on what she dislikes straining her mind trying to realise what she dislikes.

Salto sighs before saying, "Forgetting and losing her train of thought."

Ui jumps happily and says, "Yes that!"

Everyone turns to where Shinji had been standing only to see him gone, before they all look around and find him speaking with Toji, "Did your sister enjoy playing in the snow?"

Toji smiles and says, "She threw snowballs at the people that picked you up."

Shinji laughs before Salto cleared his throat loudly and says, "Shinji! You are meant to introduce yourself."

Shinji was confused before he shrugs and walks back to the front of class and says, "I am Shinji, I like training my swordsmanship and learning new skills." Everyone, but those who already know him, were confused before Shinji says, "I look forward for this, I have never been to school before. I am excited for it."

**First History**

The teacher speaks, "And with the second impact," the teacher rights on the board speaking in a bored and slow tone.

**Second Maths**

"The enviourment changed, increasing the rate that green house gasses," the teacher continued as Shinji's eye twitches at the extended history lesson.

**Third Home Economics**

Salto and Ui frown as their teacher continues speaking of Second Impact, even within the same breath starting over. Shinji's smile had since dropped and his left arm started twitching, forcing him to roll his shoulder. Shinji looks to Toji and mouths, 'Is this normal?'

In answer Toji just straight up says, "On most days, he actually does not give us the proper lessons before giving up a quiz."

Shinji frowns with disappointment before he looks at the screen in front of himself to find a message. Shinji reads, 'Are you the pilot of the Purple Mecha?' Shinji thinks to himself before typing in, 'No, I fight with my Dino Knight, TYRAMIGO. I broke the purple one."

That caused the entire class to scramble to his desk shouting and questioning about Shinji. Who tried to answer them quickly and honestly only for him to answer questions that were inappropriate resulting in Ui, grabbing his cheek, Toji slapping him in the back of the head and Salto shaking his head before saying, "Seriously, He can't even keep a secret," pinching the bridge of his nose.

**What basically happened during the rest of the classes**

The teacher continued to speaking about 'Second Impact' to the point where Shinji was frowning in annoyance until Lunch came around, and he convinced, Ui, Salto, Toji, Rei and one of Toji's friends to join them in sneaking off to an arcade.

**Tokyo 3-Arcade-The only one still in business-After high school would have been let out. **

Shinji and Toji's friend Kensuke were racing in a bike game while Rei and Ui cheered them on. Actually Ui cheered, Rei remained silent. Toji and Salto spent their time at a hoop throwing game where they competed for the most dunks, until the machines suddenly broke when they reached a high score that was higher than the game could actually score.

Shinji and Kensuke finished their race with Kensuke the winner causing Shinji to say, "Wow, you are really good at this game."

Kensuke, a boy with orange hair, the was splayed out, and wire framed glasses that at certain angles turned white when the sun reflected on them, smiles and says, "Lots of practice my giant robot piloting friend."

Shinji was confused by that but simply smiles before saying, "So you train on these machines, you must be really good at the real thing."

"No," Kensuke simply replies before adding, "I would need to own an actual bike to drive, all my money goes to buying, military paraphernalia. Like military style camping equipment and models of military vehicles."

Shinji nods in understanding before he says, "I have no idea what that is," causing everyone to fall down in surprise before Shinji continues, "I am kind of disappointed with the school experience, Koh at least taught other things as I learnt from him." Shinji and Kensuke step away from the racing game, allowing Rei and Ui onto the two bikes and they proceeded to play the game until;

Misato walked up to them pinching the bridge of her nose and asking, "What the hell are you four thinking?"

Salto answered their annoyed tactician by saying, "We were sick of the teacher repeating himself every five minutes, on the history of the Second Impact, instead of Maths and Home Economics."

Misato sighs loudly before saying, "Shinji and Rei are needed at base, Shinji for a sync test and Rei has a check up on her injuries," Misato looks at Rei and frowns as Rei is concentrating on the game and breaking the games highest scoring time, by a full minute, while Ui is seen crashing at every attempt to turn and muttering about the weird controls before she turned heavily on the bike snapping it off the arcade machine and both her and the bike falling to the ground. Misato frowns before shouting, "Come on, you four we are heading into NERV," Misato grabs Shinji by the back of his shirt dragging him out while after Rei noticed her presence followed as well.

Kensuke stops Salto and asks, "Can I come too?"

Salto frowns before saying, "You better catch up to Misato then, because you would have to ask her for access to NERV."

Kensuke does just that while Toji asks Salto, "What are the chances that she will let him?"

"ZERO," Salto answers as both he and Ui walk out the Arcade and past a disappointed looking Kensuke. Toji pats his back in support.

**Inside Misato's car-Half way to NERV-Ten minutes later. **

Misator drove in silence, while Rei and Shinji were silently 'enjoying' the ride with different levels of enthusiasm, while Ui and Salto were screaming in terror as they were sitting on either side of Rei in the back seat, properly dealing with Misato's driving for the first time. As they drove along the highway Torin lands in the middle of the road forcing Misato to stop.

Salto simply says, "Thank you whatever deity for giving us a reason to walk," Salto, Ui and Shinji step out of Misato's car.

Ui breathing deeply while Shinji appeared disappointed before Shinji says, "What is wrong with you, Misato was driving in her crazy fun way!?" Torin strokes his beard before he sees Misato and frowns, before his vision went black and white, and covered in static looking at a younger Misato with a piece metal in her chest.

Torin blinks away the image before saying, "You humans will be defeated before the Next Angel arrives."

Misato frowns before her phone is called, she keeps her eyes on Torin as she answered and hears Ritsuko speak before she shouts, "There is an Angel coming. How did you know it is coming?"

Torin frowns before saying, "My master shared its connection to its people. So we can plan accordingly," with that a knight made to look like a chess board, holding a chess styled sword with a golden crown on its face. Torin says, "I suggest you transform and fight or many humans will be killed."

With that Salto, Ui and Shinji transform into Blue, Pink and Red with their swords drawn. Red says, "Misato take Rei back to NERV. We can handle the monster, then we can defeat the Angel."

Misato nods and takes Rei away in her car, Blue then asks, "What is the plan?"

Red simply says, "You and Ui, take on the monster, I will fight Torin."

Pink then argues, "Last time you fought him though;"

Red simply interrupts by saying, "Actually I was only knocked back then attacked by those idiots I couldn't fight back properly," Blue and Pink had to nod in understanding. Red then gets into position before suddenly asking, "Should we introduce ourselves again during this chapter, if we have already done it?"

Blue faults in his stance before saying, "Just don't mention the forth wall please, we will be here all day," Blue and Pink charge the monster while Torin blocks Red's flurry of slashes and a grab followed by savage head collision into Torin's face.

The monster says, "I CHESSO will defeat you," he defends a double downward swing from Blue and Pink. CHESSO deflects the strike before swinging at Pink, only for Blue to flip her body so that Pink double kicks CHESSO in the chin. Blue then side slashes CHESSO, who blocked the swing from with his arm before he tripped blue to the ground. CHESSO does a downward swipe only for Pink to slash his wrist, causing CHESSO to drop his sword.

Red swings his blade at Torin who jumped out of the way and flying onto a light pole and says, "You may be able to handle me, but what about my colleague?"

Endolf appeared in a burst of flame that sneaks attacks Red, who rose his blade over his shoulder to block the attack. Red then rolls to the side as Torin goes in for a slash when Red asks, "Who Are you!?"

"Endolf, Knight of Anger," Endolf states before clutching the side of his head and saying, "This headache is so irritating," Endolf heats up and slashes at Red while Torin attacks with wind slashes. Red deflected most of the attack before rolling to the side. Endolf pointed his weapon at Red before shouting, "What is wrong, are you that weak that you can't fight back?"

Red gritted his teeth before reaching to his right hip, towards the furthest to his rear. He stops and takes deep breath before pulling out the first RYUSOUL and saying, "Power Soul," inserting it into the sword and creating the armour around his right arm. He charged a powerful slash to attack both at once only to stop when he sees two teens with packs walking down the highway towards the battle with their arms crossed looking at the battle, "You two move! It is dangerous here!"

Of the two teens, the shortest wears a green hoodie with tracksuit pants, with ginger hair, while the taller of the two is wearing a biker's jacket and black leather pants, with black hair. The boy in green looks annoyed while the one in black leather is looking on in interest. The one in Green says, "Why is he hesitating, Blake?"

Blake, the boy in black, responds with, "Well Hunter, perhaps it is because we are here. Which is understandable, this is the first time we have met," Blake and Hunter dropped their bags to the side of the road, before each pulling out a Black RYUSOUL and Green RYUSOUL.

They flipped them before revealing their own DINO BRACES and shouting, "RYUSOUL CHANGE!" Blake transforms into Ryusoul Black while Hunter transforms into Ryusoul Green.

Green speeds forward while saying, "Speed Soul!" before flipping his sword handle and generating a shoe styled dinosaur armour that covered his right arm before tackling Endolf. Green then smirks under his helmet as he says, "Knight of Haste, RYUSOUL GREEN!" he then suddenly started using hyper speed in his arms to attack the Apostile

Black simply walked to Torin while inserting a soul into his sword while saying, "Polish Soul." On his arm a large shieldlike armour appeared on his right arm, "Knight of Victory, RYUSOUL BLACK," in an even voice before slashing Torin.

Torin swings his sword at Black who stayed still and when the attack struck Torin bounced back from the swing and the subsequent swings after. Torin goes to attack again only to stop and step back while saying, "Interesting power you all share, good day," before flying away.

Endolf as he did the best to hit a speeding Green, Red to suddenly jump through the air knocking Endolf back, Red turned to Green with a frown under his helmet and says, "Can you and Black handle these two monsters, I need to summon Tyramigo."

Green simply responds with, "What?" that was when they hear the sound of distruction coming from the city and turn to see what appears to be a large squid tentacle attacking the city with purple tendrils for arms. Green sees the damage being caused before shouting, "Then why did you bother mentioning it, GO!"

Red sighs in relief and shouts, "Thank you!," before bring his Dino Brace to his mouth and about to shout when in the distance he sees Tyramigo jumping through the air attacking the Angel. Red laughs before saying, "Great timing," he then opens his buckle and throws his RYUSOUL and combines with Tyramigo becoming DINO KNIGHT REX.

Green deflects a strike from Endolf before Black punched Endolf from the side and saying, "Hunter, stop wasting time," he deflects a swing from Endolf before shoulder smashing him towards CHESSO and knocking the two together.

Black and Green stand next to Pink and Blue, disengaging there armour before Green says, "Let's end this now," pulling out his RYUSOUL and inserted it into his sword.

Pink frowns under her helmet before asking, "Hunter?" before shaking her head and proceeding to follows Green's plan with Black. Each of their swords glowed with energy based on their colours before they swung them releasing four heads made of energy before crashing into CHESSO when Endolf placed the monster between him and the attack.

Endolf stumbled away from the flames before silently vanishing. Blue turned to Black and Green before asking, "Who are you two?" mentally preparing for another battle.

Green and Black powered down before Blake says, "I believe Ui can answer," directing too Pink who powered down with them.

Ui looked at Hunter in shock before Hunter says, "Hey little Sister."

Ui grabbed his cheeks before saying, "You were born a minute before me!" before Hunter grabs her cheeks and pulled just as hard as Ui.

Blake sighs before saying, "We have been training with our fathers, they found that Tyramigo was active again so they sent us."

Blue sighs before focusing towards the city before saying, "Ui call Ankyrose," Ui looked towards the city at Rex as he was shaking with its hands caught in the glowing purple in its giant hands.

**The Fight with the Angel-as Red combined with Tyramigo**

Red entered Rex before charging through the city and stepping on a building to get above the Angel to tackle it back towards the staging area for the EVA launch tubes. The building started dropping while a couple extended from the ground before opening. Red's DINO BRACE then spoke up with Ritsuko's voice, "_Shinji use the rifle_," one of the building opened revealing a large rifle. Red shrugged before grabbing the weapon and aiming poorly at the Angel and pulling the trigger. All of the bullets hit a red energy shield and bounced off into buildings. Rex looked at the rifle after it had no affect before charging the Angel crushing the rifle on the Angel's head region. Ritsuko then shouts over the brace, "_That is not what we meant!" _

Red simply shouts into the Brace, "You said use it, and the bullets did not work," Rex stepped to the side to avoid one of the Angel's tendrils before running under the Angel and upper cutting it with the use of the Drills on its arm. The attack was followed by the drill on the other arm slashing into the Angel before one of the Angel's tendrils caught Rex's foot before flinging Rex across the cleared portion of the city. Rex stands before both of Rex's arms were caught by the energy tendrils.

**NERV Command Centre-That moment**

Misato reached the command centre, shouting, "What is the situation?" with Rei following behind, before standing next to Commander Ikari opposite the Sub Commander. Misato places a head set on her ear.

Ritsuko answers Misato's starting question, "Shinji tried using the rifle, and smacked it over the Angel when he ran out of bullets. Now he is in contact with the angel."

Misato nods before speaking, "Shinji, how are you holding up?" the command crew all here the sound of struggling, "Shinji!?"

"_it,_" Red struggles to say while containing what appears to be pain until, _"Tickles!"_ followed by him laughing while being uncontrollability tickled.

The entire command crew were confused before Ritsuko brings up the scan data she got from Tyramigo and says, "The Dino Knights are made from a highly insulated material. The resistance may be the cause of this reaction."

Misato frowns before asking, "What would have happened if he was in an EVA?"

"Human in an Electric Chair," Ritsuko answered sombrely.

Gendo glares at the battle on the screen as Rex was shaking in laughter before succeeding in punching the Angel. Gendo becomes even more angry as he takes his cup and shatters it in his hand, and while it was bleeding Gendo says, "Once the battle is over I want that red machine dismantled."

Rei looks at the commander in surprise before Misato says, "We can't," Misato turns to Gendo and says, "Part of the deal was that Tyramigo cannot be dissected."

"It is a machine," Gendo states while standing, "It is dangerous and needs to be removed from the equations."

Ritsoku frowns before saying, "I wouldn't be too sure. Tyramigo is clearly intelligent, and follows the same principles as the EVANGELION series, only the more powerful. I doubt I will even be able to take it apart. Even with the blue prints I managed to get scanning the creature."

Rei though was confused before asking one of the technicians, "Why does the Commander dislike Tyramigo, when all he has done is what Shinji has been tasked with." The Technician shrugs having no idea on why. Rei was stuck thinking, 'Why?'

**The Fight**

Rex pulled the Angel towards itself before head butting the Angel back while spinning its drills at high speed cutting the energy tendrils. Triken and Ankyrose charged into battle, Triken spun rapidly before cutting the Angel, while Ankyrose got behind the Angel and hammer tailed the Angel further into the slash. Blue and Pink RYUSOUL Giants landed on their Dino Knights. Red then shouts, "RYUSOUL GATTAI!" Triken and Ankyrose split in half before the tail sections attach to Rex's shoulders and the heads attaches to the arms with the drills attaching to the back of the two small dino knights, while Rex's cannons attached to the top of the tail sections.

The three RYUSOULGERS inside Rex shouts, "DINO KNIGHT REX THREE KNIGHTS!" then Angel glowed with red energy and charges Rex, who slashed through the energy tendrils before Rex speeds forward at high speed and slashes through the Angel's core and body with a sharpened edge.

Red looked over his shoulder at the remains of the forth Angel and asks, "Why didn't it explode?"

Blue sighs from his portion of the cockpit and says, "We did not use a finisher, we sliced through its core, remember the lecture that Ritsuko gave us when we first joined NERV."

Pink nods before shouting, "Wait, We have to get back to Hunter, the bastard still owes me ICE CREAM!" Dino Knight Rex's Ankyrose components detach causing Rex to fall over onto Triken before he disengaged from Rex with Blue chasing after Ankyrose.

Rex sat up shaking his head stands to dust itself off before Red hears, "_Shinji what is going on?_"

Red speaks into his Brace, "We met with two other RYUSOULGERS, I think we are heading to meet with them," Rex starts running after the two smaller Dino Knights, Red simply says, "I think we can trust them."

"_Why do you think that Shinji?"_ Misato questions in confusion with Red hearing murmurs from the NERV Command Crew and shouts from Gendo Ikari.

Red simply says as he reaches the area from the earlier battle, "They call me an idiot."

"_THIRD CHILD RETURN TO NERV IMEDIATELY,"_ Gendo shouts, "_IT IS TO BE DISMANTLED." _

"Hey Misato, I will cook dinner tonight, and someone should make sure that that static problem is fixed. Oh and Misato make sure to invite Rei," Red says apparently never hearing Gendo.

"_I will be their Pilot Ikari,"_ Rei says over the communications systems.

Red frowns before asking, "Who is Pilot Ikari, my name is Shinji." Red disconnects from Tyramigo who transformed before they both shrink and Red powers down so that Shinji and Tyramigo walked over to Ui and Salto as they look over the empty highway. Shinji asks, "Where are they?"

Salto simply says, "We never organised a meeting place for after the battle," he looks over to the sitting Ui on a fence who appeared angry. "Apparently the one in Green is Ui's brother, not sure who was Black."

Shinji crosses his arms before saying, "Let's head back to Misato's," Shinji then crouches before shouting, "READY GO!" Shinji starts running before saying, "Last one there has to clean Misato's room!" Salto and Uis' eyes widened before they start running after Shinji and Tyramigo.

On a cliff top above them Torin watches as they run, with what appeared to be a chess styled drone with a single glowing red eye that flew around Torin before picking a spot to drop a tail with a large hoop on the ground. In a burst a flame Endolf appears before pointing his blade at Torin shouts, "I thought that monster of yours was meant to destroy the Champion and his allies."

Torin laughs before saying, "What you fail to understand is the method," the drone that was behind Endolf, the hoop glowed and rises recreating CHESSO.

Endolf laughs and says, "What you created a monster that recreates itself, not powerful one."

CHESSO then says, "That is where you are wrong you coward," Endolf growls before destroying CHESSO with a flaming sword attack.

CHESSO was destroyed, Endolf says, "That monster is useless," before CHESSO revives.

Torin laughs before saying, "Bet that won't work again." Endolf laughs before slashing CHESSO with the same attack only for it to not affect CHESSO, who slashed back. As Endolf fell to the ground Torin says, "CHESSO and SETO, collect data on the RYUSOULGERS, and the attack that destroys CHESSO, SETO creates CHESSO again with an immunity to every attack used on CHESSO during every encounter. In time They will become desperate in their desire to defeat CHESSO," Torin then looks to Endolf, "Even become angry the longer they will have to fight him," Torin looks to CHESSO before saying, "Find a location to hide before attacking again in the next couple days." Torin and Endolf teleported away leaving the Immortal Duo to sneak into the city.

**Misato's Apartment-Sunset**

Shinji, Salto and Tyramigo were behind Ui as she was winning the race to the apartment. They reach the elevator only for Ui to get in first before closing the elevator before the others could enter. Shinji and Salto run to the stairs while Tyramigo knocked his nose into the up button compared to Ui's down button press. Shinji and Salto run up the stairs before both tripping on the final step as Tyramigo and Ui walk from the elevator and into the Apartment. Salto pushed Shinji and jumped for the room beating Shinji before suddenly jumping up and shouting at Shinji, "You have clean Misato's room!"

Shinji smirks before saluting. The two enter the room and smell cooking food and see Hunter and Blake cooking dinner, causing Shinji, Salto, Ui and Tyramigo to freeze at the sight. Hunter looks to them before saying, "Are you just going to stand there?"

:End of Chapter two:

**There is the final single chapter focused update with the stories that only have one chapter, because it was bugging me. I hope you all enjoyed please review and comment without flaming, because hearing about how I 'Love' being talked down, I find it pointless for the story writing process. **

**With that BEWARE THE WRAITH**


	3. Chapter 3

Knights and Angels Chapter three.

**An update that does not entirely follow the original content. Please Enjoy and a helpful review or comment would be appreciated. Flames will be laughed at and made fun of at a later date.**

**This Chapter contains a couple short Lemons and I just want to remind everyone that characters like Rei and Shinji are over the age of sixteen. **

**I own nothing! Which sucks most of the time! Like I don't hate the fact that don't own Care Bears but that does not matter!**

:Chapter Start:

**Ten years prior-Master Koh's Cabin**

A young Shinji was duelling against Ryusoul Red at a very quick pace as Red was using different armours at a quick pace as a Six year old Shinji was avoiding the swings quickly but when he failed to dodge Red turned the blade so the side of the weapon would slap Shinji's arm, leg or rear. Eventually Shinji collapsed in exhaustion before Red chuckles and says, "Good Job Shinji, you managed to last ten minutes that time."

Shinji breathed heavily as he shouts, "How is this going to make me strong?" he was very childish with that question.

Red glows red and transforms into a man wearing a red coat and tan pants with a white shirt, the man says, "Simple, you being able to dodge means it is harder for others to hurt you," he kneels next to Shinja and asks, "Do you want some help getting back to the cabin?"

"No master Koh," Shinji replies, "I can handle it," Shinji stands quickly and walks towards the Cabin where Tyramigo had been watching the two. Shinji managed one step before falling onto his face muttering, "Damn traitorous legs."

Koh laughs and walks over to Shinji and lifts him like a sack of potatoes at his hip as he says, "There is no problem asking for help Shinji, everyone needs help sometimes." Master Koh then says, "We will be going to markets," Shinji nods before Koh concludes with, "You can ride Tyramigo again," resulting in Shinji getting back some energy as he ran inside to get ready to leave.

**The Second Dead Sea-Site of Second Impact-the remains of Antarctica-Second Angel Remains. **

Chaos paces alone in the chest Cavity of the Second Angel in front of the four emotion pillars with serious thought. His pacing caused a major frown as he suddenly says, "Torin's plan is long term but there is nothing stopping the others making plans," he started chuckling.

**Three days later-Tokyo 3-Misato's Apartment-Friday **

Shinji stands in the bathroom with Salto, Blake and Hunter, all brushing their teeth before they were to head to school. Shinji was silently glaring at his reflection with bags under his eyes. It had been two weeks since the Forth Angel attack, and every day after school he was forced to come to the NERV EVA hangers to test Unit One even though it has been decomposing steadily since it died. While also being forced to use the simulators to learn how to use the weapons designed to work with the EVAs.

Blake and Hunter were also enrolled into the same school shortly after they showed up in Misato's apartment. Apparently Hunter used the Nose Ryusoul to follow Ui's scent back to Misato's apartment, which helped as the apartment was the only one in the city that smelled of beacon in the entire city. Which was a major surprise for Misato, whom when she returned for the night met the two knights. The two went on to explain who they are, Hunter is Ui's twin brother who was trained by his Uncle Towa, while Blake was taught under Ui and Hunters' Father Bamba. Which had been a saw point between the two boys. Anyway the two moved in with their fellow knights. Misato had tried to change the apartment or move into a larger apartment. But Gendo Ikari clearly stated that they she should just kick the four 'intruders' out.

Shinji finishes brushing his teeth and says, "Who wants to skip school today?"

Unfortunately Misato heard him and shouts, "Don't bother trying it!" Shinji sighs and the Knights were dressed in their regular clothes as they left for school. Misato had spoken to the school only to receive a response of 'We are following the strict government sanctioned education.'

The five knights started walking to school as Misato was called into NERV for a strategy meeting. The five walked down the road and past the train terminal where they see a recovered Rei walking towards the school across the road from the group of five. Shinji looked across the road and then looked both ways and ran over to Rei and talks to her, "Morning Rei, I see you are feeling better."

Rei was silent for a minute before saying, "I am sorry Knight Shinji, Comander Ikari has stated that I am not allowed to interact with your fellow knights. I was under the impression that included you as well due to your roll."

Shinji nods before asking, "Did he say why?"

Rei nods and answers, "He said the Knights were a detriment to the scenario."

Shinji nods before saying, "What is stopping you from ignoring it?" that question actually got Rei to stop and actually think on the side of the road. Shinji continues with, "I mean if he ordered you to jump off a bridge, would you?" Rei could not answer as she really could not answer. Shinji placed a hand on her shoulder while saying, "You should think on it on the way to school," Rei looked at him deeply before nodding lightly as Shinji directed her towards the school and reaching the school where she spent the rest of that day ignoring everyone more than normal.

**Husk of the Second Angel-Midday in Japan. **

Chaos stands with his fellow Apostles, the Knight of Anger sitting on a large chunk of ice, the Apostles of Joy were speaking with each other, The knight of Sorrow was eying the treasure that he had stolen and then there was Torin reading more Human literature. Chaos spoke, "With the creation of Chesso and Setto. A new plan shall be used while they are fighting the humans' champion."

That got everyone besides Torin to agree with that plan with enthusiasm while Torin continued to read. While his fellow Apostles begin to make their monsters for the next plan. Torin watches as a monster of Joy was created that got some interest from Torin as a monster appeared made to look like red and purple a dancer with a cape, and what appeared to be cannons on its arms.

Torin asks, "What does this one do?"

Candelia answers, "Danceablo will create joy by making everyone dance without stopping." With Candelia's explaination Danceablo fired a beam at Torin who deflected the beam at Agorian resulting in the Knight of Sorrow's armour bouncing the beam back at Candelia causing her to start to dance uncontrollably. Candelia suddenly shouts, "I can't stop!"

Torin chuckles and says, "Then have Aigorian and Endolf go with Danceablo, at least until you can stop."

Chaos looked at the monster and the results and says, "Yes, go attack the Campion of the Humans and the knights that get in your way," with that the three monsters teleport away. Chaos frowns as he stares at Candelia as Luckyuro was laughing at the misfortune of her fellow Apostle.

**Tokyo 3-End of the school day-Front Gates of the school. **

Rei slowly walked out the school in deep thought which was troublesome for her as she failed to answer anyone at school, student or teacher. Rei walked out the school only to bump into Shinji who had been waiting for her to head to NERV HQ. Rei looked Shinji in the eyes as Shinji asks, "You okay Rei? You seem distracted."

Rei frowns before saying, "I am confused on the question that you asked this morning," Rei admitted before saying, "I don't know if I can answer it," Rei frowns in confusion and subdued pain.

Shinji smiles and places an arm over her shoulder and says, "That is a good point, no one can truly tell you what you can do. The same reason for following Orders, it all comes down to living the way you want." Shinji smiles causing Rei to stare at him and her lips to twitch slightly. Shinji then continues, So do you want to skip heading to NERV and go do something fun?"

Rei frowns before saying, "I have a medical appointment with Doctor Akagi."

Shinji frowns before saying, "Well then," he looped his arm and says, "Would you like me to escort you to your appointment."

Rei frowns before saying, "I would find that acceptable," with that Rei accepted the arm to hold and the two walked towards the entrance to NERV while Ui, Salto, Hunter and Blake went on patrol.

**NERV HQ-One hour later-Medbay**

Doctor Ritsuko Akagi was typing away on her terminal, reviewing the information they had collected from the forth Angel. They had shipped the majority of the remains down into one of the EVA hangers, the reason being so that the city could be repaired. The only part unaccounted for was the remains of the core of the Angel. Akagi shakes her head at the thought as the core was taken by the true masters of NERV. Akagi then hears a knock followed by Rei speaking, "Doctor, I have arrived for my check up."

Doctor Akagi looks at the replacement ID card that would replace Rei's ID card for tomorrow. The Doctor then pocketed the card before saying, "Enter," Rei enters along with Shinji. Doctor Akagi asks, "Why are you here Shinji?"

Shinji smiles and says, "I was escorting Rei from school. Will her appointment take long, I want to take her on a date."

Doctor Akagi frowns with a raised eyebrow and says, "Unfortunately you are needed in the EVA hanger again they want you to activate Unit One and Rei's check up will take several hours." Shinji appeared disappointed.

Shinji asks, "Can I just ignore them then?" Doctor Akagi shakes her head 'no' before Section Two units arrived and escorted him to the Hangers.

Rei simply asks after a brief silence, "Doctor do I have Free will?"

Doctor Akagi frowns at that surprising question before laughing and answering Rei, "Do you have Free Will? Your question answers that as you would have had to actually chose to ask that means you at least have some," the doctor stands and says, "For now though strip and I can hurry this check up so that I can return to my work." With that Rei did as she was told and waited for the doctor to start.

**With Shinji-three hours later**

Shinji had been inside a stupid capsule filled with blood smelling liquid until Misato finally allowed him to leave. Shinji's patience had drastically lowered as he had a shower and changed to leave quickly. Shinji met up with Misato and the two started walking to her car so that she could drive them home, a task that happened to coincide with Doctor Akagi arriving and getting a lift to Misato's where they found, Ui and Hunter cooking two sets of meals in a cooking contest. Tyramigo watched them while Salto and Blake had gone on a night patrol. With that Shinji took a seat at the table appearing half asleep with Misato and Doctor Akagi sitting at the table with them. Misato and Doctor Akagi enjoyed a beer each while Hunter made Curry and Ui made stir-fry.

Shinji finally spoke to Doctor Akagi, asking, "So is Rei okay, or should I be worried?"

Doctor Akagi shakes her head while saying, "No she is perfectly healthy and has recovered from her injuries. In a couple weeks Unit Zero will be thawed out to be used against the Angels," the good doctor took a sip of her beer before suddenly coughing and says, "I forgot to give Rei her replacement ID card, she won't be able to get into NERV without it."

Doctor Akagi hands Shinji Rei's ID card as Shinji asks, "So where does she live, I can take it too her after dinner."

Ui spoke up, "While you are at it you can take some of the vegetable stir-fry for her to enjoy."

Hunter countered with, "I say she would like this pork curry more."

Shinji laughs and says, "She is a vegetarian."

"Wait so she doesn't eat vegetables?" Hunter asks in confusion.

Shinji laughs and says, "Other way around, she does not eat meat."

Hunter frowns before realising his mistake and says, "My mistake, Master Towa told me that Meatarian was for that," Shinji laughs even louder as everyone started joining in.

Salto and Blake returned and enjoyed both dishes with everyone resulting in Ui and Hunter tying for victory. Afterwards Doctor Akagi gave Shinji the address to Rei's home and proceeded to leave alone, while Ui and Hunter went on patrol, with Doctor Akagi and Misato drunkenly heading into Misato's room. Tyramigo decided to go with Shinji.

**With the Apostles-Random night club-That moment**

Endolf, Aigallion and Danceablo were standing on the second floor away from the crowd as half the people danced with each other before Danceablo fired his beam at the people resulting in everyone suddenly getting the urge to dance. Endolf frowns as Danceablo danced behind him absorbing the joy of people dancing, even going as far as noticing a couple people wearing uniforms of NERV. Endolf growls and asks, "What is the point of us being here?"

Aigallion laughs and says, "Obviously, for when the Champion arrives," it wouldn't be until dawn that they realised what they were there for. The people realised that they could not stop dancing and were panicking in fear or getting angry at the loss of control.

**Rei's Apartment Building-Sunset**

Shinji sighs as he walks up the steps to Rei's apartment, Tyramigo was too big for the steps and decided to explore a bit before returning to Misato's Apartment. Shinji finds the apartment and knocks on the door while saying, "Rei are you home?" he received silence from Rei's apartment and decides to knock again only this time the door broke of old hinges and fell to the floor. Shinji blinked before entering the Apartment and asking, "Rei are you home? I kind of broke your door!"

Shinji lifted the door quickly and placed it in the frame while looking around the apartment and seeing it bare of everything except the essentials, small kitchen with broken stove and fridge, faded paint and walls that were in disrepair and an old bed with dirty sheets. Shinji also notices a pair of glasses on an old dresser that was falling apart. Shinji was standing at the dresser that was covered in dust along with most of the apartment except for this pair of glasses. Shinji's musing was then interrupted as a door behind him opened and out stepped Rei wearing only a towel around her neck. Shinji was stuck staring as Rei dried her hair with the towel while staring at Shinji. Rei simply asks, "Hello Knight Shinji, do you need my presence?"

Shinji was stuck before he shakes his head quickly and says, "Sorry I was distracted by a beautiful surprise. Doctor Akagi forgot to give you your replacement ID card," he shows Rei the card before saying, "your door broke by the way. Aren't you cold?" a question he knew the answer to already with the view of beauty that was distracting him.

Rei simply says, "I have no issue with the temperature," Rei stares at Shinji without moving to cover herself.

Shinji asks, "Are you okay with me staring at beauty that has befallen me?" at this point Shinji was just straight up flirting with her.

Rei raised an eyebrow before saying, "Is this what is called 'seduction'?"

Shinji chuckles and says, "Yes," he gestures to himself and says, "Teenage boy with a naked girl. So yes I am trying to seduce you and failing completely," he shakes his head at the end.

Rei asks, "How have you failed?" her innocent answer was met with a chuckle from Shinji.

"Well normal the girl in question would blush at the comments or get angry enough to punch punch a guy," Shinji answered simply before adding, "And yet you have done neither."

Rei asks, "and what should happen if your seduction had succeeded," her question was genuine as she had become curious through this interaction.

"Well from what I understand," Shinji starts before crossing his arms in thought and answers, "Well older people enjoy some intimate moments, make babies in some cases or a night of please between two or more people."

Rei stepped towards Shinji and asks, "Could you show me how to be intimate," her neutral tone surprised Shinji before actually asking, "If that is acceptable?"

Shinji stepped closer to Rei and whispers, "You realise that if we do this, you will never be the same," he places his arms around the nude Rei.

Rei simply answers, "but it will be my choice right?"

Shinji simple says into her neck, "Yes," before he lightly kisses the base of Rei's neck causing her to moan suddenly and shocks her as Shinji adds, "Are you still willing to continue?"

"Yes," Rei answered in her simple neutral tone before Shinji lifted her into his arms and the two went to her bed.

**:LEMON SCENE START: **

Shinji laid Rei on her back before grabbing her hands and lifting them above her head asks, "May I kiss you on the lips?" Rei raised an eyebrow before simply nodding before Shinji captures her lips with his own. Using his left hand, he held her hands while with his right he places it on her chest, all the while Shinji inserted his tongue to encourage Rei into participating. Shinji continued to kiss Rei as he released his left hand to lightly touch her side as he placed his hand on her hip.

Shinji releases Rei's lips only for her to follow him away from her before falling back breathing deeply. Shinji was focusing on Rei's eyes and looking right at her which prompted Rei into asking, "Are you still willing to continue?"

Shinji smirks before kissing her neck and getting some light moans as he trailed down her body getting several different moans from Rei until he reached her navel where Shinji sucked her belly lightly that got a breathless moan from her that quickened as he went lower, where he smelled the tuft of hair that was above her crotch before kissing her crotch directly that got Rei to widen her eyes in shock before her back arched as Shinji inserted his tongue. Rei wailed her moan showing that she has a loud voice when she was really into it and her eyes rolled into the back of her head before she collapsed under Shinji and was unconscious.

**:LEMON SCENE END:**

Shinji licked his lips as he looked up to the sleeping Rei and set himself next to her sleeping form, genuinely surprised that she did not last too long. Shinji pulled her into a hug before closing his eyes for the night where they would not be interrupted until the next morning when Salto and Ui came to the Rei's apartment.

**NERV HQ-The Next Morning-Main Command Room. **

Gendo Ikari was frowning as he looked at the number of absences of NERV personnel, apparently last night a bunch of his soldiers left the night before to get a quick drink as a break and never returned. Doctor Akagi and Comander Kitsuragi were on their way in now, but major members of NERV were unaccounted for. Unfortunately all of Section Two were the ones to leave for a drink.

Gendo was annoyed as Misato entered the room quickly with Doctor Akagi, both slightly hung over and Misato for some reason having a hikey on her neck, that everyone ignored. Gendo simply asks, "Where are my soldiers?"

Misato frowns as Doctor Akagi went to a terminal and brought up a list of the people who were not at NERV and the data terminal where information can be found on the personnel of NERV which keeps a constant eye on the personnel to catch traitors. Doctor Akagi finds them quickly, "They are at a night club in Tokyo 3, a place called 'Prior Impact' they entered but never left."

Gendo simply says, "I want them here now, any who fail to comply will be considered traitors to humanity."

Misato simply says, "Well all of Section Two is missing, I will call Shinji and his friends to get them."

Gendo growls and says, "No, have Pilot Ikari to return to base to reactivate Unit One," Misato shakes her head as Gendo continues, "If another Angel Fragment has appeared, I want the EVA to be ready to be destroy it."

Doctor Akagi shakes her head and says, "I don't that it will be ready in time. The EVA is months away from being repaired. Plus we have no one to actually go to said club. So," she trailed off as Gendo realised what she meant and silently growled at that.

Gendo contained his anger and says, "Fine then, send pilot Ikari to retrieve Section Two and then come straight back to Base."

Misato nods and makes the call while the Sub Commander silently chuckled to himself.

**With Shinji**

Shinji walked along the road with a red hand shaped mark on his face from when Ui discovered he had sex with Rei the night prior. Now Shinji, Ui and Salto walked along the road heading to Misato's Apartment with Rei wearing her school uniform. Shinji mutters about the unfairness of being punished for what he did with consent, until his Dino Brace ringed. Shinji presses the button and says, "Hello?"

"_Shinji, I need you and your fellow Knights to go to a night club,"_ Misato requests.

Shinji smirks before saying, "Sure, some dancing might do Rei some good," Shinji's joke went on deaf ears.

Misato sighs into the brace before saying, "_Look several personnel have disappeared into this club, including everyone that would be sent to this club to actually punish everyone." _

Shinji frowns before Salto speaks, "Is it related to the Angels?"

Doctor Akagi's voice was heard, _"We don't know, none of the sensors are sensitive enough to detect the Angel Fragments. Head to the club, Prior Impact, and be aware that it is filled with decorations and music from before Second Impact." _

Shinji replies with, "We will head straight there. Call you back in a bit," with that he hanged up and called Blake and Hunter before calling Tyramigo and heading to the red light district not far from Rei's apartment.

**Prior Impact-Half hour Later**

Endolf and Aigallion chuckled amongst each other as Danceablo was dancing behind the DJ station shooting beams at everyone who enters, which has filled the dance floor to capacity. Endolf found amusement in those getting angry that they could stop dancing or sneak off with other patrons. While Aigallion was happy getting fear from all of those who spotted the monster.

Endolf then frowns as he says, "This is starting to get boring," Aigallion nods until Shinji, Salto, Ui and Rei arrived at the club.

Shinji spots the monster and shouts, "THERE!" in answer Danceablo did a spin before firing at them, Shinji grabbed Rei and dodged one way while Ui and Salto managed to avoid the beams, that hit a vending machine and a couple tables started dancing. Shinji placed Rei behind the bar and says, "Stay here," Shinji then drew his sword and proceeded to step out of cover and deflected the beams with some hitting the dancing people, who stopped dancing and proceeded to run away from the club dragging people who were still dancing while Section Two members straight up quit their jobs at that moment as they abandoned their comrades and civilians.

Salto and Ui transformed in cover, so Blue and Pink started deflecting more of the beams at the victims so they could escape. Salto suddenly shouts, "What were you trying to accomplish!?"

Danceablo laughs and shouts, "I just want to share the joy of dancing!" Danceablo jumped over the DJ station and proceeded to dance as he starts rapid firing beams as Shinji avoided them while Blue and Pink deflected the beams to those around them while Shinji transforms quickly as Red started deflecting the beams before blocking Chesso's surprise attack.

Red shouts, "I thought you guys took this guy down!?"

Pink deflects a beam and sees Chesso and shouts, "We did!" Pink then rolls out the way of a beam that hit some more of the people forced to Dance, pretty much emptying the club.

Red is forced to fight Chesso and avoid the random beams that targeted him, Red laughs quickly before deflecting a beam that hit Chesso resulting in Chesso dancing in quickly. Chesso shouts as Red avoided the beams and focused on Danceablo and jumps into the air using a table to attack the monster, where the Danceablo was able to out manuver Red's swings until Aigallion dropped down with his axe causing Red to side roll out the way and then had to avoid be attacked by Endolf who shouts, "You got in our way Ryusoulger," in response Green and Black arrived to fight the two while Danceablo cured Chesso forcing him to return to combating the monster from the last chapter. Blue and Pink went after Danceablo who started heading to the front door.

Pink and Blue tried to deflect the attacks until Red saw the Danceablo spotted Rei, Red jumped over Chesso and bounced on Aigallion's head and got between Rei and Danceablo who fired two beams and hit each of them. Red transformed back into Shinji and started dancing with Rei. (**They are dancing the end credit dance of RYUSOULGERS**) Blue transformed his arm into the Extend Soul amour before destroying Chesso as Endolf, Aigallion and Danceablo escaped during a barrage of beams.

Everyone was going to follow them until they noticed thatm Shinji, Rei and Ui were all dancing together, which is a sight that Misato sees when she arrives with Doctor Akagi ten minutes later. Misato was the one to ask, "What happened?"

Shinji was smiling as Ui was annoyed while Rei was her neutral self while only appearing confused by her actions. Salto answered, "The Apostles attacked with a monster that forced everyone to dance."

Doctor Akagi checked Shinji's pulse and found it to be even before checking Rei's and finding it elevated with the strange activity that she is participating in. Rei eventually asks everyone, "How do we stop moving?"

Shinji continues to smile while saying, "Well from the stories that I have enjoyed in the past, the best way to solve this issue is to destroy the monster of the week," as the three suddenly change the dance they were doing. (**End credits to Jyouhgers.**)

Misato shakes her head as Doctor Akagi speaks, "We need to take them back to NERV, we have no idea what this is doing to their bodies."

Shinji nods before saying, "Yeah, and we don't have a Ryusoul that could cure us right?" his question was directed to everyone else.

Blake simply answers with, "Nope, all we have is cures to basic things like being turned to stone or specific ailments not dancing."

Shinji nods as Ui complains about being hungry until Shinji comments, "You are complaining about lack of food when after this you could probably eat a wedding cake and not gain an ounce!" that resulted in Ui dancing with more enthusiasm as she chant about cake. Shinji, Rei and Ui was pushed and directed into a truck where they continued to dance as they got into the truck. Shinji then shouts, "When you three Tyramigo, tell him what is going on and to help you," the truck was shut and drove away just as Tyramigo arrived around a corner to see the three outside the club. The group then split up, with Tyramigo going with Salto.

**The Second Angel's Husk-An hour later.**

Danceablo was dancing with Candelia as Lucyuro continued to laugh, Setto was to the side reforming Chesso slowly, while Endolf and Aigallion was speaking with Chaos. Endolf laughs as he says, "It was hilarious, the humans were stuck dancing until the Ryusoulgers arrived. Danceablo managed to hit the human's champion, and he is now dancing in terror, when we face him again he will either feed the master anger or fear!"

Chaos nods before saying, "Then Danceable should return to the battleground and then destroy the titans the Champion uses so that no one else can use them against our kind." Endolf chuckles before grabbing Danceablo and teleporting away while Torin drops down from above as Chaos asks, "Chesso clearly needs better results."

Torin simply says, "Setto should stay closer to Chesso's battles so that he will reform faster. The more he is defeated the more he will grow stronger to even rival our master," Torin admits before walking over to the reformed Chesso and gives him some orders to return to Tokyo 3, but to wait until after Danceablo finished its mission before attacking. Luckyuro vanished as well expecting to be needed.

**NERV HQ-Tokyo3-Medbay-two hours later**

Shinji, Rei and Ui was still dancing in the Medbay while most of the personnel in the base were still dancing while talking to one another in different sections of the base. Though some bright spark had a good laugh when a bunch of the people were placed along the moving footpaths as they were stuck dancing, cough 'Misato' cough and those cured in Section Two apparently gave resignations after realising that they would be fighting the Angels. Those that did stay was those who actually did join to fight the Angels.

Currently Doctor Akagi was scanning everyone and found that they were all okay, just suffering from exhaustion that would mean bed rest when a cure was found. Shinji was still smiling while Ui was determined. Rei was sweating as she was dancing the same way as Shinji and Ui. (**They returned to the Ryusoulger end credit dance.**)

Rei eventually asks Doctor Akagi, "Has a cure or an estimated time been found for our condition," Doctor Akagi almost feinted from the questioned but was able to control herself.

Doctor Akagi answers, "Well from looking at the energy readings that you all are generating, it appears that the energy the creature used has overridden each of your nervous systems."

Shinji was thoughtful before Gendo Ikari arrived and says, "Report."

Doctor Akagi spoke up, "The Angel fragment appears to have overridden their nervous systems, I have yet to find a way to reverse it."

Gendo simply says, "Rei come," and starts to leave only for Rei not to move, except for her dancing. Gendo looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

Doctor Akagi simply says, "Rei should stay here so that I can monitor her health," Gendo growls in his throat as he leaves quickly.

Rei looks down in thought as Gendo leaves, the closest emotion she could constitute as guilt until Shinji speaks, "This is rather fun but, what would happen if you electrocuted us. Wouldn't that disrupt whatever that beam did to us?"

Doctor Akagi actually paused at that before saying, "We would have to be careful and I will need a volunteer to get electrocuted," she looked to Rei.

Rei was going to accept the role only for Shinji to say, "Use me," Doctor Akagi looked at him strangely before Shinji says, "Well as a gentleman it is only fair that I handle this dangerous scientific testing with electricity."

Rei spoke up, "I would make a better subject to find a cure Knight Shinji, you will be needed to engage the Angels."

Shinji sighs as Ui continues to chant on cake. Shinji says, "I would prefer that I be the one used to fix this. Though afterwards we can go on a date if you would like, enjoy some cake and Intimate moments," Doctor Akagi stares at Rei and sees the young girl actually blush shocking the Doctor as Rei never shows emotion. Shinji then continues, "So Doctor how do you want to start?"

Doctor Akagi recovers and proceeded to grab the portable defibrillator that uses patches instead of paddles. Shinji continues to dance as Doctor Akagi manages to place a pair of patches across Shinji's stomach as suddenly Shinji miss danced by rolling his shoulder. Doctor Akagi asks, "Is something wrong with your shoulder?"

"Fell off a cliff as a child never healed right," Shinji answers without hassle before Doctor Akagi manages to place the patches on.

Doctor Akagi says, "This is going to be painful, so be bite this," she pulled out of her pocket a rubber gag she uses to take blood samples and has him bite down. Shinji bit down as he danced with Doctor Akagi stepping back for the next part, "Charging to minimum voltage, CLEAR!" she zapped Shinji as his body spasmed struggling to stay standing before he fell to his knees and spat out the gag.

Shinji flips his head back and says, "That works," and walks over to a computer terminal and asks, "Where is monster now?"

Doctor Akagi goes over to the terminal while Ui and Rei are still dancing and logs in. Ritsuko simply states, "The creatures hasn't been seen since you ran it off so," she left it for Shinji to answer.

"Well these fragments have been collecting emotion, so where could it go to target large numbers of people. The creature was discovered at a night club so," Shinji types on the terminal with shaky fingers, "Here, Tokyo 3 park near the arcades, the kids still in the city will be going there," Shinji starts running for the door as he removes the patches. He stops at the door and says, "Thank you Doctor."

Shinji leaves before she comments on what he felt was right. The Doctor frowns and turns to her dancing patients to see Rei was looking to the door while Ui continued to chant for cake. Doctor Akagi stood and walked over to the distracted Rei and asks, "So what is this about you and Shinji being intimate?" a question the Rei answered with her normal level of honesty, which is to say she admitted everything that she and Shinji did together with graphic detail until she fell asleep, leaving Doctor Akagi to blush.

**With Tyramigo and Salto-Half way between the Park and NERV HQ's civilian entrance-Half hour later**

Salto walks with Tyramigo while holding his sword pointing backwards and in his hand. Salto looks around and says, "I have no idea where this creature is."

Tyramigo nods before saying, "Perhaps we need to lure it with people, Tyra!"

Salto nods before saying, "but then we risk them," Salto nods in thought as he continues to walk until pausing. Suddenly Salto turned around and asks, "Did you just speak?" in response Tyramigo simply says, "Tyra" in response causing Salto to sigh and rub his head in thought. Salto takes a deep breath before saying, "Just my imagination," he contacts Hunter and Blake and asks, "Have you two seen them yet?"

Blake was the one to answer, "_No and bad news is that we have seen a bunch of the people who have been affected by the monster along with a cosplayer dressed as a green astronaut." _

Salto sighs and says, "Hopefully NERV has been able to find a cure or we may need to contact Master Ui, unless your masters have any idea on how to cure something like this?"

"Actually Doctor Akagi found that electricity applied to nervous system, disrupts the energy used by the creature," Shinji answered after sneaking up on Salto and successfully surprising him enough to scream. Shinji smirks and speaks into Salto's Brace, "Look I am up for a fight, but we should focus our search on Public locations where people are. So head towards the Park near the Arcade near the high school," he stopped talking as he and Tyramigo ran after him. Salto shakes his head before chasing after them.

**Tokyo3 Park-That moment-Secluded spot-That moment**

Endolf, Aigallion and Danceablo teleported out of sight of the humans in the park enjoying some piece while they can. Endolf looks at the humans before saying, "Danceablo, make them suffer!" Danceablo laughs before Salsa dancing into view and began to shoot beams at children and their families. Who ran away in terror with many grabbing those who were dancing to get away from the monster. Unfortunately several Tendrils arrived and herded people towards Danceablo, until Tyramigo knocked the Tendrils away while screaming, 'TYRA!'

Ryusoul Red and Blue slashed through the Tendrils, defending people. Salto shouts, "Run away!" to the people around them. Blue continues to fight the Tendrils as Danceablo focused on blue and fires several beams around him only for Red to get in the way and not be affected. Blues head turns slight before he says, "That cure must have made you immune to the beams," he reaches for his left him before dodging Endolf and Aigallion as they attempted a surprise attack. Blue and Red caught the attacks in a block until Tyramigo charged forward and jumps through the air while bitting down on Endolf's head. Blue suddenly shouts, "Distract them!" in response Black and Green arrived and proceeded to defend blue from Endolf. Tyramigo got behind Red and threw him on his back and proceeded to charge Aigallion. Red laughed loudly as he fought Tendrils and Aigallion attacks. Blue though charged after Danceablo while holding a yellow Ryusoul and says, "Shocking Soul!" and inserted the soul into his soul, -GREAT RYUSOUL CHANGE!- Salto was covered in lightning before yellow armour appear over his chest, shoulders and arms.

Blue chomped down the sword and avoided the kicks and sweeping punches while shooting beams. Blue slashed Danceablo with lightning charged knocking him back while all those affected with the Dance Beam miss stepped their dance steps with each attack. Red saw Blue's form and shouts, "SUGOI!" as he was punched in the face before he retaliated with a kick to the Tendril that attacked him, while Tyramigo bit down on Aigallion's arm and suddenly swung the Apostle through the air and away from visual view of Tokyo3.

Black and Green fought Endolf to the best of their abilities as Black used the Polish Soul and Green used Speed Soul to fight against the Apostle of Rage. Though they had to avoid the random beams from Danceablo before Black exchanged Polish for the extend souls and tied Endolf up and used him as a shield against the Dance beam, which was instant in its affect as he shouts in rage before teleporting away. Black turned to Danceablo and saw that Salto was using a transformation Ryusoul that gave the user an elemental power, one that he had only heard stories of. Black and Green then focused on the Tendrils that charged them instead of civilians that were running to the shelters.

Blue manages to say, "This is for messing with Ui!" Blue chomps his sword several times before shouting, "SHOCKING SLASH!" and slashed through the monster and leaving Danceablo be defeated on the floor unmoving.

Luckyuro arrives with his watering can and says, "REJUVINATING WATER!" and poured it on Danceablo waking the creature who danced in joy as it was suddenly growing giant.

In response Red shouts, "Tyramigo!" as the red dinosaur grew to giant size and knocked Danceablo back before it could step on anyone. Red pulls out his Ryusoul and shouts, "RYUSOUL GATTAI!" Red jumped and fused with Tyramigo creating Dinoknight Rex.

'**Dance' Battle of Giants**

Dinoknight Rex avoided Danceablo's beams while using the buildings as cover which caused them to dance on the spot and then stop dancing when they were hit a second time. Dinoknight Rex avoided the beams and got within hitting distance of Danceablo who simply dodged the attacks by dancing. Danceablo jumps and double Rex back quickly before rolling backwards on its feet. Rex recovered quickly before Red shouts as Rex points at Danceablo, "If you think dancing will protect you! You have another thing coming!" Rex then starts Dancing in time with Danceablo before charging forward.

**NERV Command centre**

Misato stares at the screens showing the fight outside where Rex was dancing around and landing hits on Danceablo using break dancing and punching in tune. Misato frowns before her eyes widened and she shouts, "Quick play some music, something to offset the monsters movements!" with that one of the techs still able to pulled out their MP3 player and selected some music.

**Dance Battle of Giants-(Battle theme of Ryusoulger's playing on city speaker system.)**

Red roars with enthusiasm as Rex charges forward with drills spinning at high speed with each punch. The punches were heavy against the relatively weak monster as the attacks were direct while the monster's attacks were sweeping and slow when it could not properly dance. Red suddenly shouts, "Think you are the King of the Dance Floor, try this!" with that Rex did a hand stand before the drills extended and fused together before Rex started spinning on the spot until Rex reached max speed and then split its legs apart resulting in a flurry of kicks directed to Danceablo's face a thousand times before Danceablo was launched through the air and crashing into an 'abandoned' apartment building in the poorer section of the city with a large explosion. Rex flipped back on its feet during said explosion with Tyramigo roaring in victory.

Blue, Black and Green defeated the last of the Tendrils as they witnessed the explosion in the distance. With the lightning armour dissipating and Blue falling to his knees in exhaustion shouts up to Red, "Good job!" before falling on his back and taking a nap as everyone around the city who was stuck dancing were freed from their fancy foot work.

Rex turned back to the spot where Danceablo exploded and Red frowns under his helmet in confusion for a full minute before he grabs the sides of his helmet, Rex copying the motion as Red shouts, "The monster landed on Rei apartment!" Rex looked ridiculous as he stared at the destruction of his friend's home. The Ryusoulgers simply sweat drop at Red's mild panic attack as the music stops playing.

**NERV HQ-Command Room**

Misato heard the loud exclamation from Red as she had a map brought up of the city and shakes her head at the coincidence of Rei's apartment being the only structure to be destroyed during the battle. Misato actually laughs at the strangeness of everything that has happened. Misato then spoke up, "Well looks like I am getting a new roommate."

That was when Doctor Akagi arrived quickly saying, "Everyone affected with the energy that was making them dance have been cured, except Ui. She is still dancing while chanting for cake." Doctor Akagi then looked to the makes and the damage to the city before saying, "That is Pilot Ayanemi's apartment block."

"We noticed," everyone stated before Misato says, "I will have Rei move to my apartment, though it is going to be a tight squeeze."

Doctor Akagi frowns before saying, "Until you can organise a change in living arrangement she can stay with me."

Misato frowns before asking, "Don't you live in a one bedroom apartment?"

"I barely sleep there anymore," Doctor Akagi states before adding, "Plus it won't be a bother I doubt you will have to wait long to get a new apartment."

Misato frowns as she notices that Rex started running towards the entrance and crouching down to enter before shrinking and Tyramigo and Red running into the base. Misato simply says, "Well Shinji is on his way, we should meet up with him to watch him apologize to Rei," she smirked in amusement hoping to get a photo.

**The Second Angel's husk-That moment**

Chaos watched as Candellia suddenly stopped dancing and fell down on to her knees exhausted. Endolf arrived and collapsed to one knee as he shakes his head in anger, Chesso laughs at him as he sharpens his sword. Setto had left earlier to return to Tokyo3 but could not teleport itself so it was busy flying itself there. Torin had outside above the water looking into the distance as several human warships patrolled the region.

Chaos asks, "So they destroyed our agent, but this is only a short obstacle," Chaos frowns before saying, "Chesso, return to the trail and attack the city and fight the Campion until he is destroyed." Chesso laughs and teleports to Tokyo3 and intends to destroy Tokyo3, at least until after Setto reached the city. Luckyuro arrives while holding a stolen bag of cupcakes that she shares with Candelia. Chaos then speaks, "Once Aigallion returns we shall create another Agent." Chaos stand still as Torin returns and steals a cake out of Luckyuro's hand and eats it to the side. Aigallion would not return until for several days as he walked back to the Husk.

**Tokyo3-Sunset-With Shinji**

Shinji sighs sadly as he sat in Misato's car even when Misato was driving at high speed the way that Shinji enjoyed. Ui was sitting in the back eating about three birthday cakes they had picked up. The reason that the smiling Shinji was depressed was that he tried to apologize to Rei for wrecking her Apartment only to receive a comment from her in return, 'It was possible to happen.' She didn't even shout at him just calmly accepted the destruction before going with Doctor Akagi to live with her.

Misato finally speaks up by asking, "What did you expect her to say? She has always been collected and calm even when she is injured."

Shinji simply says, "I was expecting a slap or a comment about how dumb I was, instead she just accepts it."

Misato simply says, "Well then maybe you should work with her and help her open up. Help her make friends."

Shinji nods as they reach Misato's apartment building. Shinji suddenly asks, "It has gotten crowded in your apartment, maybe we should move out?"

Misato sighs and says, "No, I have been trying to get a larger place but Commander Ikari has refused to considered the option and has straight up stated that everyone besides you and me, move out."

Shinji frowns in throught before saying, "What about Master Koh's cabin? He said that everything that belonged to him. That includes his log cabin and the area around it," Misato drops her keys in shock.

Ui walks past her eating her cake as Misato looks to Shinji and asks, "Where is this log cabin?" that got Ui to stop moving and listen to them.

Shinji frowns before saying, "It is along a dirt road that leads to a service road that connects to the highway leading to the NERV HQ entrance we entered when you picked Tyramigo and myself."

Misato rushes to Shinji and grabs his shirt before violently shaking him while shouting why didn't you say anything about it!?"

"You did not ask," Shinji was suddenly on the ground from Misato's fist to his head. Shinji recovered quickly before saying, "Though if we are going to move in, we will need a couple things, A new water heater and an actual replacement air conditioner. Oh and a television that works, a phone line or signal extender. Basically anything that we can use to contact people and We won't be able to go to school," that last comment got another fist to the head courtesy of Misato.

Misato comments, "This coming from the kid who can use a Ryusoul to travel faster than I can drive. We can go there tomorrow to see what needs to be done to the place. Commander Ikari won't be able to complain, especially considering that you would be closer to Base in an emergency then."

Ui spoke up, "We would probably still be in the city, searching for the Apostiles." The group of three followed Tyramigo into the apartment and proceeded up to the apartment where they will find that Hunter had made dinner for everyone. Which after said dinner Misato explained what the plan for tomorrow is going to be. Visiting Shinji's cabin.

**Doctor Akagi's apartment-An hour later**

Doctor Akagi and Rei had taken public transport to head to Doctor Akagi's apartment. Doctor Akagi would have the rest of the weekend off so that she could recover after spending a month without a proper break, that didn't relate to a short nap, a coffee or some junk food to eat. Doctor Akagi led Rei with only the clothes on her back. Doctor Akagi locked the door behind Rei as she told Rei to take a seat on the couch while she found some 'blankets' for Rei to use. Rei took a seat facing away from Doctor Akagi in thought, 'Why was Shinji upset with his successful battle?'

Rei was in such a deep thought she did not see Doctor Akagi sneak up on her and grab her hair and violently pulled back and Doctor Akagi spoke, "So you have become intimate with Shinji Ikari. But from what you told me, Shinji may not have enjoyed it as much as yourself," Rei was suddenly pulled back over the couch Rei was sitting on and being pulled towards Doctor Akagi's room.

**:Second Lemon-if you do not want to read it skip to the next Bold text title-Also warning this is a bit dark:**

Doctor Akagi continued to hold Rei as they reached Doctor Akagi's sparse bedroom when Akagi speaks, "Get undressed," before releasing Rei for Rei to remove her school uniform. Rei gulped down as she turned her back to the Doctor and frowns in thought. Doctor Akagi removed everything besides her lab coat as she reached into a draw near her bed and collected an item that Rei could not see. Rei looked away from Doctor Akagi until the Doctor spoke, "Kneel and face me," Rei did just that as she continued to wear her panties.

Rei then noticed that Doctor Akagi was wearing a black harness that she found a phallic shaped chunk of plastic that extended from Doctor Akagi's waist.

Rei was stuck staring as Doctor Akagi says, "Suck it," Rei looked up at her confused before Doctor Akagi orders, "Suck it now," Rei slowly moved her head forward slowly which was not good enough for the Doctor as suddenly Doctor Akagi placed her hands on either side of Rei's head and pulled back. Rei was surprised and struggled to breath as she drooled on the white plastic.

Eventually Rei was released and coughs violently before taking deep breaths. Rei's hair was suddenly grabbed and she said the first thing that came to mind, "I do not consent!"

Doctor Akagi actually paused at this before smiling and saying, "Then I guess you are not just a doll. Stand," Rei stands after Akagi grabs her arm. Doctor Akagi removes the harness from herself and hands it to Rei, "Put this on," Rei looked at her with confusion until the Doctor elaborated, "I am going to pretend to be you, while you pretend to be Shinji. This entire experience is so that you can share the pleasure that he gave you in a way that you will both enjoy."

Rei frowns as she holds the harness before asking, "Then why did I need to 'suck' it?"

Doctor Akagi smirks darkly and says, "For practice purposes, most men find a woman sucking their genitals rather erotic. Unfortunately there is many ways to commit falatio. By dawn you will have experience in many different methods. First though, put on that harness," Rei was hesitant until she followed the instructions before Doctor Akagi continued with, "Now lie back on the bed and don't move, you will be playing the part of Shinji," Rei stiffly complied and laid down on the bed while also keeping an eye on Ritsuko. Ritsuko dimmed the lights before stepping over to Rei on the bed with a large sway of her hips before she crawls along the bed towards Rei and says, "Is this big thing for me," before she grasps the white plastic and continues, "Something this bid would never fit inside me," she was using a sultry tone of voice with hints of submissiveness before engulfing the plastic in her mouth quickly and without hassle.

Rei was fixated with the sight and realised that that would be her and what Shinji would see. The thought was enough to get her to lightly blush.

Doctor Akagi looked up and smirks as she becomes louder and more animated in her movements causing Rei to bite her lip at the sight. Doctor Akagi continued for five minutes before removing the plastic from her mouth and says, "Are you ready for the next step?" Rei did not get the chance to answer as had her waist positioned over the phallic object and starts to lower herself on the item before smirking as she dropped quickly engulfing the plastic inside herself. Rei grunted at the sudden impact on her waist, that was repeated as Doctor Akagi bounced on Rei's hips at a quick pace while saying, "I can handle anything you do to me!" Rei payed attention as Ritsuko pleasured herself repeatedly. The Doctor continued for a full hour never reducing her pace. When she did stop she climbed off Rei and says, "Take the harness off," Rei slowly removed the Harness while staying on the bed in white panties. The Doctor sees a wet spot between Rei's legs and smirks while saying, "Having dirty thoughts?" Rei did not answer as she did not understand the concept. Doctor Akagi placed the harness back on and says, "Now to teach you to suck properly," before grabbing Rei's feet and yanking her to the foot of the bed and had her sitting on the floor with her back resting on the bed. Doctor Akagi says, "This will be fun," which she said mostly to herself as they would continue for most of the night.

**:End Lemon Scene:**

**Misato's Apartment-the next morning-Sunday**

Shinji helps Ui and Hunter cook breakfast as the two were still competing on who the better cooks. Tyramigo was watching television where the cartoon was of mechanical dinosaurs fused with trucks building structures using the world around him. Melto and Blake were out on early morning patrol to protect the city. Misato yawns as she steps out her room with a yawn wearing her yellow tank top and blue short shorts. Misato smells the food and says, "You two are going to make me fat with all this delicious food you have been making."

Shinji laughs before saying, "I doubt that, what with the exercise that you have to do daily, all that running when you get lost at NERV," he received a growls from Misato. Shinji then continues, "So you have the day off and the six of us are going to visit Master Koh's cabin."

Ui spoke, "I hope there is a large kitchen."

Shinji admits, "Actually there is a full outdoor barbeque set with a split roasting fire pit." Both Ui and Hunter can be seen drooling lightly at the idea of a roast boar on the fire for dinner. Shinji adds, "We will need to organise repairs and everything."

Misato then asks, "So where is Salto and Blake?"

"On patrol," Shinji answered before saying, "Nerv just does not have the ability to detect the Apostles actions quick enough to actually protect civilians. How many people were hit by that dancing monster?"

Misato nods and says, "Well when I head back in I can organise some patrols and maybe some sensors that can actually work. Though Ritsuko said that it may take a while."

Shinji nods before standing and says, "Okay I am going to get ready," and walks to the room he was sharing with three others.

**With Salto and Blake-That moment**

Salto and Blake walks through the city their swords sheafed in there concealment spots on their bodies. They walk along the side of the road as several cars with trailers on the back leave the city quickly after the dancing monster fiasco. Blake watches for a couple minutes before Salto asks, "It is a sad sight when ones home is suddenly not safe anymore."

Blake raises an eyebrow by asking, "It is known to happen, especially in this time of danger."

Blake starts walking before Salto asks, "If you are the son of the previous Ryusoul Green, why are you Ryusoul Black?"

Blake frowns as he stands still and actually thinks on the matter before saying, "Uncle Bamba said that Hunter is faster than me, but I had a sharper mind and an endurance to use multiple Ryusouls at once compared to Hunter who can used all the Ryusouls at a faster pace. Apparently each Ryusoulger has a different ability hence why each colour has a specific ideal user."

Salto frowns at that before saying, "We will have to look at that at a future date," they start walking back to Misato's apartment.

**With Chesso and Setto-Edge of the city opposite the entrance to NERV**

Chesso paced back and forth as Setto landing in an abandoned building, Chesso started practicing his sword fighting ability with plans to attack the city before stopping and looks to Setto and asks, "Where should I attack?" Setto beeped in response causing Chesso to think.

**With the Ryusoulgers-Lunch time**

Misato had borrowed a jeep to drive towards the edge of the city after picking up Rei and Doctor Akagi up so they could see Shinji's Cabin. With Misato's driving the trip did not take to long but the entire drive Rei had been in deep thought with the casual glance to Shinji when he could not notice. The jeep reached the turn off revealing a wide and clear dirt road that was slightly overgrown with plant life but with stone fences on each side. They followed this dirt road for an estimated mile before Shinji told Misato to stop. Shinji got out the jeep and pulled out his sword and cut two trees down and knocked them out the way so that fifty metre path leading towards a wood cabin where they see a story wood cabin. Misato frowns before suddenly saying, "Swanky."

Shinji shrugs before saying, "Master Koh built this place himself, after exploring the world."

Salto frowns before asking, "Why is it so big?"

Shinji laughs and says, "Yeah, I asked him myself and his response was, 'I wanted a place where my friends could spend the night and live with him when on holiday.' Since then we would train together and even go to the market when we needed food."

"How did he pay for everything?" Misato questioned with nods from Doctor Akagi.

Shinji frowns before saying, "Master Koh traded supplies he gathered from around the forests. Specific flowers that have medical properties or even chopped wood taken in for trade along with some minerals from the local mountains," he points in the directions of said items before he walks over to the door and opens the unlocked front door.

Rei was the first to comment, "Aren't you afraid of someone breaking into your home?"

Shinji laughs before saying, "Well besides being in the middle of nowhere the only people who know about this cabin is at the market who would handle the upkeep," Shinji invited everyone in where they see some old furniture along with some dinosaur models and pictures on the walls of dinosaurs. Over the fire place was a bunch of people, more specifically the previous Ryusoulgers and their allies. Shinji says, "Make yourselves at home," and that was what everyone did. Misato walked upstairs and looked around while, Ui and Hunter searched for the kitchen. Rei looked around briefly as Shinji took a seat with Tyramigo arriving to 'sit' with him, Rei sat next to him on the sofa without saying a word. Salto and Hunter walked over to the room at the back to see that there is a storage room with tools along with some draws with Ryusouls stored and labled, mainly spare Ryusouls that had been collected over the years in the region. Doctor Akagi walked over to a wall where the is a Ryusoul Sword only with green blade, skull-like guard and the blade broken. Doctor Akagi was going to grab the broken weapon only for Shinji to say, "Please don't touch that, it is an important Artefact from the creation of the Ryusoulgers, about sixty five million years ago."

Doctor Akagi asks, "It is a broken sword and if it is so important why is it here?"

"Master Koh said that it was because of a girl he met. She left it for him to obtain," Shinji's comment was met with raised eyebrows from Rei and Doctor Akagi, "Just leave it be," Shinji adds as Tyramigo shouts loudly, 'Tyra!'

Misato comes down and says, "Well it looks like this place will work. It is right where you said it would be and large enough to actually be useable," Misato looked around the room and says, "Though I get a cold feeling like a guy in a hockey mask would break in and kill you, but there is plenty of room for everyone and a shortish walk to the train station on the edge of town. This will be perfect."

Doctor Akagi speaks, "Yeah, but I doubt that Commander Ikari will accept extending funds to cover the repairs to the building. Not to mention replacing all the electronics and everything else that needs to be done to the place."

Misato then countered, "At least we are five minutes walking distance to NERV though," They look outside and see that they are within throwing distance, to the main car entrance to the underground base that is NERV.

Doctor Akagi simply says, "Well until then they can live here, but someone will need to join them," Misato looks at her like an idiot before the Doctor continues, "So you should borrow a trailer from NERV before we move you stuff here, then I can change everyone's address in the MAGI. So I will go with Misato to NERV while Shinji shows everyone around."

Shinji nods before the two 'responsible adults left the teenagers to their own devices. Ui stepped back into the room covered in flower getting some laughs as she asks, "Where is the baths?" Shinji nods before standing and leading everyone to the back of the cabin, where they see the tree with a tombstone around a fence, with three paths. The first said market going downwards, the second staying at base height saying bathing and the last trail with a simple 'Do not enter' marked with rope blocking the path.

Shinji says, "How about Ui and Rei go have a bath, while the rest of us prepare to move in," Shinji led the boys back in before pausing and grabbing a couple towels for the two to use to use the baths. Shinji then states, "Just a warning, there is a waterfall that is used to 'shower' in a sense that, though if you go under said waterfall there is a hot spring the soak in. Also just to clear something up, when you bath, bath only downstream of the waterfall, drinking water is taken from above it."

The two nod as Shinji and the boys head back inside to choose rooms. (**Just to clear everything up, the cabin is shaped like the main cabin in the Friday the Thirteenth games Beta map.**) The two girls walk along the shortish path where they see a stone seat and old barrel that was connected to the water with bamboo pipes that filled the barrel with fresh water, along with some smaller buckets for bathing. Ui smiles and says, "Hopefully the boys do not get any ideas," Ui starts removing her dirty garmets while Rei waited for her to bath herself before Ui says, "You might as well help me wash my back."

Rei nods before she starts undressing as well before helping Ui wash her back while sitting on the stone bench. Ui is calm as Rei washes her back until Rei asks, "Is this some method for you to engage sexual acts with you?"

Ui froze at that before asking, "What gave you that crazy idea?"

Rei was silent for a moment before realising her mistake and says, "My apologies, I was under the impression of when two people are alone they engage in sexual acts," that got Ui to pause before she sighs and clears up some of Rei misconceptions about sex from what she knew.

**With Gendo Ikari and the Vice Commander-An hour later**

Gendo was reviewing the reports of the last couple attacks until the Danceablo incident and frowns. The Vice Commander states, "It appears that the EVAs are not needed to fight the Angels."

Gendo simply states, "No the path to instrumentality is still achievable, but we will need Unit two, and the third child broken to complete his task," he reviews the documents related to the other knights living with the Third child, "Have these four executed during the next Angel attack. Doctor Akagi states that Rei's programming is still on schedule. By the time the final Angel attacks, we will have achieved god hood."

During Gendo's tangent the Vice Commander knew that he was lying as he thought, 'You mean when you can be reunited with the woman that hated you for all the lies you told her before watching as she was absorbed into EVA unit one. The real question is whether Shinji would kill you when he learns the truth of everything.'

Gendo then asks, "What is the state of Section Two?"

The Vice Commander answers, "We have less than a hundred remaining soldiers, the engineering personnel is willing to come back but have requested that more social recreation areas to be included on base to avoid being attacked by a creature like the one that forced them to dance."

Gendo frowns before saying, "Denied, we are saving the world not creating a theme park. Have them reprimanded and remind them of their jobs. Status on EVA Unit One." It was not said like a question, more as it better have been done tone.

In answer the Vice Commander says, "Inoperable, The only way that it can reactivated is if we create an entirely new organic portion to the EVA's structure."

Gendo's eyes narrow and he says, "I want the third child to use Unit One for the next engagement, if this order is not followed everyone involved with breaking said order is to be shot. Now leave."

The Vice Commander frowns before leaving the lunatic to his musing. Five minutes later he reaches the main control room to see that Doctor Akagi was changing details to the Pilot Ikari's file changing the address. He walked over to the Doctor and says, "I need you to modify Unit One, give it a manual eject," Doctor Akagi looked at him with narrowed eyes but nods in understanding before the two continue with their routines.

:End of Chapter Three:

**I hope that after reading this you have enjoyed and until next time, BEWARE THE WRAITH!**


End file.
